Mi Vida Con Ron
by ChiicasPesadaas
Summary: Matrimonio de Papá con nueva mujer, Nueva Familia, Nuevas Molestias, Nuevo Hermanastro Insoportable, es igual a .....¡¡AUXILIO! :S ¡ACTUALIZADO, CAP 10!
1. El Secreto De Papá

Y como siempre se tiene que decir sí o si: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de R.J Rowling.

Hola! Espero que anden bien. Se nos ocurrió esta historia a una amiga y a mí. Ella tenía ganas de hacer un fic y yo otro, entonces para hacer uno juntas lo combinamos y salió esto, que ojala les guste. Es más que nada la introducción, un adelanto, para que sepan más o menos de que trata el Fic, que esta medio basado en la serie "Mi vida con Derek". O sea, solamente sacamos la idea principal, pero igual no copiamos los capítulos de la serie, ni nada parecido. Todo esto son ideas nuestras ( los capítulos).

Bueno, ojala lo disfruten y en lo posible mándenos Rr, para saber si les gustó o hay que arreglar alguna cosa. Saludos :) un besoo.

Dai - Flor :)

Capítulo I: 

El secreto de Papá.

Realmente, era un día bastante caluroso como para salir a la calle y no sufrir del intenso calor. Hermione no tenía la más mínima idea porqué había decidido salir a pasear ese día, que justamente el sofocante calor provocaba mucho malestar, y sudor, especialmente.

En parte creyó que, como hacía mucho que no salía de su casa, le vendría bien caminar por las calles de la ciudad un rato y además, aprovechaba para prestarle los últimos apuntes de la semana a Kate, que tanto los precisaba.

La castaña ya estudiaba para ser Medimaga, una profesión bastante difícil y compleja, pero como no había perdido sus dotes de inteligencia y responsabilidad, aprenderse cada uno de los temas y prestarle atención a sus maestros no era complicado para ella, pero un poco para sus compañeros que a menudo le suplicaban ayuda.

Mientras caminaba con paso rápido por las calles, intentaba esfumar un poco el calor abanicándose con la mano. Pero el esfuerzo era en vano, porque aún transpiraba demasiado.

Por las calles no había un alma, y se sentía una estúpida por haber salido justo cuando todos estaban en sus casas junto a un ventilador con toda la potencia.

Apretó los dientes embroncada, y apresuró el paso… mientras más se apuraba más rápido llegaría a casa. Lo peor era que no podía usar magia, ya que no tenía dudas que alguna persona se cruzara allí, o echara un vistazo por las ventanas de los edificios, o tan solo los vendedores, que compartían el mismo agotamiento que ella, la llegaran a ver.

Odiaba mucho el calor, la transpiración que le inundaba el cuerpo, la desolación en las calles y sobre todo… esos incómodos tacones que no sabía porque se los había puesto.

En un intento de distraerse con las vidrieras de un local de joyas, se paró a ver los múltiples anillos de oro y los variantes modelos de cadenitas de plata, era una tienda muy hermosa… y no dudaba que cara también. Hermione se lamentó por no tener el dinero necesario para comprarse algunas de esas joyas.

La chica se atrevió a mirar adentro de la tienda, y descubrió que después de todo no estaba tan sola en las calles; un hombre alto compraba algo ahí dentro ya que le estaba pagando a la vendedora. Tenía mucha suerte la mujer que recibiría el obsequio, seguramente sería algo bellísimo.

Se detuvo a ver al sujeto que compraba una vez más, se quedo dura… no podía ser. ¡Era su papá! Espió más de cerca, a través del vidrio de la puerta. No cabía duda, era él.

¿Para quién se supone que compraba ese obsequio? Su madre murió hacía dos años en un accidente de autos, y su papá no había considerado volver a tener pareja (Algo que ella le agradecía enormemente, no soportaba tener una madrastra).

Entonces, si de ninguna forma podía ser de su madre, quizá sería un regalo para… ¡Ella! Hermione sonrió como una tonta. Estaba muy segura que su papá querría hacerle un lindo regalo por lo bien que estaba sobrellevando su carrera de Medimaga.

Hace no mucho, lo había oído decirle que le tenía una sorpresa que descubriría en unas semanas… pues tendría que ser esta. La castaña dio unos brincos de alegría como si fuera una nena de cuatro años en Navidad.

Escuchó que su papá saludaba a la vendedora y tomaba la bolsa con el paquete. Hermione se apuró a salir rápido de allí: si era una sorpresa no podía arruinarla. Se giró para salir a las zancadas de allí, pero apoyó mal el tacón, y cayó en el piso con un fuerte golpe en la rodilla.

-Señorita¿Se encuentra bien?...- oyó la voz de su padre de tras de si. Y maldijo para sus adentros.

-Si, si… no se preocupe…- murmuró ella intenta ocultar su rostro con el pelo. Pero, sin éxito, su papá la ayudó a levantarse y en cuanto ella se levantó le pudo ver bien la cara.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó contento, a decir verdad, la castaña creyó que se asustaría… pues habría descubierto la sorpresa, de alguna forma. Eso la extrañó:-¿¡Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en casa?

-¿Y tú no tendrías que estar en el trabajo?- contraatacó Hermione pero solo para incomodarlo a propósito, y que le soltara la verdad ya. Deseaba mucho saber que le había comprado.

- Este,… si. Pero decidí venir a caminar por aquí unos segundos, No tenía tantos pacientes, muchos cancelaron citas por el calor,… así que aproveché para venir a caminar y descansar…-contestó él. La castaña notó que empezó a ponerse algo inquieto, ella sonrió.

-Te observé salir de esa tienda. ¿Compraste algo?- interrogó la chica todavía sonriente. El momento iba a llegar…

El padre abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero Luego la cerró para a continuación abrirla nuevamente:

-No, solo quería curiosear…

-Aah. Entonces¿Qué es ese paquete que tienes ahí?- preguntó Hermione, poniéndolo en serios aprietos.

El hombre tragó saliva visiblemente.

-Bueno,… yo… Si compré algo realmente,.. Lo que sucede, es que…- balbuceó el papá de Hermione escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

La castaña no pudo soportarlo más, abrazó fuertemente a su padre mientras sonreía muy alegre.

-¡No te apenes, papá¡Ya lo se todo¡Lo supuse!- chilló ella feliz.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó este perplejo. Separando suavemente a la castaña de él.

-¡Claro¡Te lo agradezco mucho¡Me hace muy feliz!

-Pe-pero… ¿No estás enojada?...

-¡No¿¡Por qué iba a estar enojada!? No creas que porque me lo escondiste yo me iba a poner furiosa, creo que fue un gran plan el que tuviste… No conocía eso de ti…

-Pero,… ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

- Lo supuse. No se porqué, pero cuando te vi allí dentro con esa vendedora… me di cuenta que porqué comprabas ese obsequio… y para quién era,… Lamento arruinar la sorpresa…-

- … Supongo que era muy evidente¿No?...- dijo con voz apenada él.

La castaña río y asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

-¡Me alegra mucho que lo entendieras hija¡Y qué te parezca bueno! Tenía miedo de que no lo aprobaras…- dijo el papá de Hermione con un evidente alivio en la cara.

-¡Ay, papá! A mí me gustan las sorpresas, se que no doy el aspecto de que me agraden… Pero me divierten. No tienes porqué tener miedo cuándo me haces una. Gracias, enserio.- la castaña alzó las manos a modo de pedir su regalo, para verlo ya.

-¿Qué haces hija?- inquirió el hombre incrédulo.

Hermione lo miró con las cejas alzadas y terminó sonriendo media impaciente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… lo veré cuando tú decidas. Creo que tendrás un momento indicado…-

-Estás hablando de este regado¿no es cierto?

- ¡Si¡Al final nos entendemos!- chilló ansiosa la castaña.

-Pues tú no tienes que esperar para verlo, puedes echarle un vistazo. Obviamente- dijo el padre de Hermione con una mueca de gusto. Abrió el paquete el mismo y le entregó una cajita de anillo forrada en felpa roja.

La castaña comprendió que debía ser un anillo, amaba los anillos de esa tienda, así que tendría que ser precioso el que estaba a punto de ver. Abrió la pequeña cajita y se tocó con un anillo de oro bellísimo, lleno de hermosos diamantes que brillaban. Le encantaba.

- ¡Papá! Es hermoso, me encanta… quiero decir… ¡Adorable!- exclamó Hermione al borde de la emoción extrema.

-¿Té crees? No crees que sea demasiado…

-¡Papá¡Es increíble¡Te lo aseguro!-

-¿Y crees que le gustará a ella?...

Hermione quedó muda y miró a su padre con la boca abierta, al igual que unos ojos exageradamente abiertos.

- ...¿Quién es ella?...

- ¡Hermione¡Ella¡La mujer con la que me casaré¿¡Crees que le gustará?!- preguntó con una sonrisa de pura felicidad su padre.

- ¿¡¡QUÉEEEE?!!

El padre se extrañó por la reacción de su hija, puesto que … hacía dos segundos moría de la felicidad y del gusto.

-Hermione, estoy hablando de…

-¿Qué "mujer con la que te casarás"¿De qué hablas¡Creí que el anillo era un regalo para mí!- se lamentó Hermione con una cara de pocos amigos. Sentía sus mejillas al rojo vivo. ¿¡Cómo podía ser que su propio papá le escondiera que tenía una pareja a ella, su hija… su cielo, su vida, su amor, su bebe… SUU HERMIOOOONEEEEEEE?!

-Oh,… no…- murmuró el padre de la castaña restregándose la palma de la mano por toda la cara. El hombre estaba al borde de la locura. – Escucha, cielo… Creí que tú me decías que… sabías lo de mi relación con esta mujer, y que lo aprobabas y estabas feliz. No que pensabas, que era un regalo para ti.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?- Hermione estaba de brazos cruzados, por su expresión esperaba buenas respuestas.

- Porqué, creí que el momento indicado era esta noche,… te lo juro, iba a planearlo todo para decírtelo. Sabía que no te agradaría demasiado la idea, entonces,… te lo oculté por un tiempo, porque fui muy cobarde… realmente tenía miedo de tú reacción y se que estuve pésimo. Pero, te juro… que pensaba decírtelo. Lo juro… estoy arrepentido…

-Papá. Se que nunca mostré señas de gustarme la idea de que te vuelvas a casar. Pero soy tu hija y supongo que yo tuve que ser la primera en enterarme… ¿No crees? Me merezco que me digas la verdad,... Yo no estoy feliz con esto papá…

-Ya se que estuve mal y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que consideres perdonarme… yo enserio, no te presionaré. Pero, solo quiero decirte, que esto está decidido… yo amo mucho a esta mujer, y me llevo bien con sus hijos además…

- ¿¡Encima, tiene hijos?!- Estalló Hermione aún más enojada. - ¡¡Papá!!

- ¿¡Qué cielo?! No tiene nada de malo, que rehaga mi vida. Hermione, creí que me entenderías…

-Papá, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, yo no voy a meterme, Pero hubiera sido realmente lindo que me lo dijeras¿Sabes?

- Lo se y estoy arrepentido… Te juro que lo estoy. Fui un mal padre en ese sentido, Lo siento Hermione. Lo siento, por favor perdóname…

La castaña bajó la vista y quitó de su cara esa expresión de amargada. No podía creer todavía, que su propio papá le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante como aquello. Incluso, los hijos de la mujer esa lo sabían y ella no. Era la única que no se había enterado de nada.

- ¿Y se van a casar?- preguntó la castaña mirándolo con frialdad.

- Eeh,… si. Ambos estamos de acuerdo, así que vine hoy a la tienda para comprar el anillo de compromiso. Igualmente, no vamos a hacer ninguna fiesta… solo nos casaremos por civil, y… solo eso. No queremos que se entere mucha gente, además, que no queremos celebrar con enormes fiestas.

- Comprendo.

-Y… otra cosa,… este…- el padre empezó a tartamudear y la chica entendió que había más secretos. Apenas podía tolerarlo.

-¿Qué¿Es travesti? A esta altura nada me extraña…- dijo tosca la chica.

-¡Hermione!- saltó el hombre ofendido por primera vez- Es solo que, una vez que nos casemos, ella y su familia vendrá a vivir a casa. Así que, te guste o no tendrás que comportarte y tolerarlo bien.

-¿¡Qué¡Papá¡Noo eso si que no lo tolero¡Suficiente tuve ya como para que metas en mi casa a personas que ni conozco!- estalló Hermione, con ganas de golpear a su padre de una vez.

- Ya esta decidido, Hermione. Así que más de vale, que no te comportes. Yo lo decidí así, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás…

- ¡No, papá¡Yo no…!

- ¡Dije que ya está decidido!- protestó su papá medio ofendido por el infantil comportamiento de su hija.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y, patio el piso con ira acumulada. Ya no sentía el horripilante calor que había sentido hace un momento atrás, ahora solo sentía el enojo que rebalsaba en su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo la conoceré?- inquirió la chica con voz agria.

- En el registro civil, no hay tiempo para que lo hagas antes…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza seria. Le daba lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- quiso saber por simple curiosidad la castaña.

- Molly… Molly Prewett.

La castaña se quedó media dura por un minuto creyendo tener un feo presentimiento. Creyó transpirar mucho más de lo que había transpirado anteriormente con todo ese calor.

- ¿Ese,... es el apellido... de soltera?

- Si¿Cómo sabes?- su papá la miró en busca de respuesta.

-¡¿Y cuál es su apellido de casada!?- preguntó con más elevada la chica, haciendo caso omiso a los pedidos del papá.

- Wilson...

Hermione respiró de alivio otra vez.

-No, espera. Me equivoqué.- se apresuró a arreglar el hombre- Su apellido de casada es **_Weasly…_**

La chica no supo como reaccionar: si gritar, llorar, desmayarse, o morirse ahí mismo…

FIN DEL CAPII


	2. La Boda mas loca

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling.

**Capítulo II:**

**La Boda Más Loca**

-¡¡PAPÁ ¿SU APELLIDO DE CASADA WEASLY!!?... ¡¡NO!!- a Hermione estaba a punto de darle un para cardíaco, ya lo estaba sintiendo venir con mucha potencia.

Se puso la mano en el corazón respirando con mucha fuerza, intentando inhalar todo el aire necesario que suplicaban sus pulmones.

Su padre se le quedó viendo con una ceja fruncida notoriamente, ya no le asustaban las exageradas reacciones de su hija. Así que no le dio tanta importancia a su conducta.

-Ven, Hermione… Tengo el auto justo en el esquina… -dijo su padre tomando a su hija de un hombro y invitándola a caminar.

La chica apenas podía reaccionar, todo tenía que ser una broma,… no había otra manera, otra explicación decente, otra manera de pensar que todo aquello tuviera sentido.

Su papá apenas conocía a Molly Weasly, y la última vez que ella la había visto (justo al terminar Hogwarts, en su séptimo año), ella estaba felizmente casada con su esposo Arthur.

Era increíblemente estúpido pensar que se divorciaron dos personas que siempre se las veían tan unidas. Seguramente todo era una confusión, por lo menos eso quiso creer la castaña.

La chica no se había dado cuenta que había estado caminando bastante, y ahora estaba frente al vehículo de la familia.

-Entra, Cielo -le ordenó su papá. Hermione obedeció con cara todavía confundida y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

El hombre se encargó de hacer funcionar el auto y salir de las solitarias calles de la ciudad con prisa.

-¡Papá¡ Debe haber algún error¡ Molly Weasly…! No… Ella,… tiene muchos hijos, y siempre estuvo felizmente casada con Arthur Weasly…Creo que te confundes de persona, dime,… ¡Papá dime que no es Weasly!- la chica estaba al borde de un ataque, cualquiera que no la conociera diría que era una neurótica.

-Hija, hay muchas Weasly… quizá la que tú conoces es otra.- la tranquilizó su papá mirando la calle, y evitando la mirada de su hija.

-Ojalá sea así. Porque de ninguna forma toleraré que…-

-Mira, Hermione… dejemos este tema de lado por favor, me pones muy nervioso. Dentro de unas semanas la conocerás, y espero que se lleven bien… intenta tú ser simpática, te va a agradar. No es mala mujer.

La chica se quedó cruzada de brazos durante el resto del trayecto. Que su mismo padre le dijera que no quería hablar más del tema, cuando era algo verdaderamente importante… y que, por cierto, jamás le había dicho nada la sacaba de quicio.

Apenas le llegaba la noticia de que su papá tenía pareja, que se casaría con ella, que tenía varios hijos… y que, para colmo, iban todos a vivir a su casa y ella tenía que ser amable… ¡Dios mío! No soportaba algunas tonterías que tenía que aguantar solo porque todos la tomaban de buena persona.

……………………………………………………………………………

Esas tres últimas semanas, Hermione decidió no charlar mucho con su papá. Aún estaba bastante enojada, y no quería oírle decir que estaba nervioso por el compromiso, o que ella se portara bien… cosas que ya había echo en el momento de la cena su enloquecido padre.

Se dedicó mucho a sus estudios, a ayudar a sus compañeros que normalmente se aprovechaban de su hospitalidad y le pedían mucha ayuda de más… y (por obligación del futuro novio) a limpiar los cuartos vacíos de su casa para "los nuevos huéspedes".

Esto no fue tarea fácil para la chica, que tuvo que acomodar y asear tres cuartos diferentes que en la casa solo se usaban para guardar cosas sin uso. A menudo, terminaba exhausta y anhelaba ya poder tener dinero para ir a vivir a algún lugar lo más lejos posible de allí. Claro que para eso, debía esperar bastante…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hija, recuerda que siempre debes ser amable, nunca malas palabras, ni insultos, ni falta de modestia, acuérdate que no debes babearte,… y que…-

-¡Ya déjalo papá! ¡Sé cómo comportarme!-Protestó la castaña ofendida, con cara de perro asesino y los brazos cruzados.

Ya se encontraban en el lugar dónde contraerían matrimonio legal ambos sujetos. La mujer que Hermione tanto quería ver aún no se presentaba, ni tampoco ninguno de sus hijos.

Hermione ni siquiera se había molestado en comprarse algún lindo atuendo para la ocasión, no le importaba la formalidad. Se puso lo más lindo que tenía en el armario, solo para complacer a su papá que la mataría si no lo hacía.

Se trataba de un vestido blanco formal, que había usado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Hermana de Kate, hacía bastante que no se lo ponía. Pero debido a que la chica lo había guardado muy cuidadosamente permanecía impecable y a Hermione le sentaba bien.

Mientras su papá daba vueltas por un lado y otro, algunos amigos de él y otros, desconocidos para ella, llegaban. No era mucha gente, como bien el novio lo había predicho.

La castaña saludaba a los conocidos con una leve sonrisa falsa, se mantenía oculta en la sombra de una pared, con brazos cruzados y apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que más de una vez se hizo daño.

-¡Ya llega!- gritó alguien mirando hacia fuera.

Ella fue la primera en salir para ver a su futura madrastra, a continuación otras personas salieron para recibir a la mujer que venía dentro de un auto. El moderno vehículo paró con un chirrido frente a la pequeña multitud de personas,…

La castaña inhaló profundamente, y se quedó estática mirando el auto cuya puerta trasera se estaba abriendo…

Entonces, una mujer con una vestido muy bonito salió para dejarse ver por todos, detrás de ella estaban sus hijos: una chica, dos chicos exactamente iguales y un chico con cabello pelirrojo…

Todos sonreían con mucho placer, nadie daba el aspecto de estar furioso, ni mucho menos triste. El papá de Hermione sonrió y recibió a la mujer con un beso cariñoso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de entre la multitud se escuchó allí y a más de tres cuadras de distancia. Todos se voltearon para ver a la persona que produjo ese aullido, y se toparon con una chica de cabello castaño cuyo nombre era Hermione y que era la hija del novio que ahora la observaba con ganas de golpearla.

La chica estaba roja, y ante la mirada de todos, soltó una carcajada demasiado nerviosa.

-Eh,… es que…- balbuceó la castaña con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra. –… una hormiguita colorada me… picó en el dedo gordo del pie,… y me dolió mucho. Eh,… ¡Enseguida me la quitó del pie!¡Disculpen la interrupción queridos amigos!-

Entonces en un intento de simular que se sacaba la hormiga del pie, se dobló el pie con el taco que tenía puesto, y cayó rodando por las escaleritas de entrada al registro civil.

Terminó planchada en el suelo justo delante de la mujer y sus hijos. Se levantó con el cabello despeinado, y medio enclenque.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó la futura mujer de su papá, Molly Weasly.

La saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y sonrió feliz ignorando el estado en el cual se encontraba Hermione.

-¡Hola Hermione! ¡Lindo peinado!- saludó Fred a punto de estallar de risa. Su hermano George, no aguantó más y terminó riendo de lo lindo.

-Hermione, te dije que no cometieras atrocidades, hija… ¿Porqué te tiraste al piso?- le preguntó medio molesto su papá, como si de alguna manera ella hubiera querido arrojarse a través de los escalones a propósito.

-Y bueeeeeno, señor Granger… sucede que a Hermione le entran las cosas por una oreja y le salen por el culo- sacó a relucir el pelirrojo con nombre Ron, que aprovechó la oportunidad y no dudó en humillar a la chica.

Los gemelos rieron aún más, y Ginny se escondió la sonrisa con su pelo. Mientras que Hermione miró a Ron fulminante, su madre lo retó.

Y bien, la ceremonia continuó con lo que Hermione menos se esperaba… que su papá se casara con la madre de su ex - mejor amigo Ron, el cuál la había puesto en total ridículo.

Esto tenía que ser un pesadilla, o el principio del Apocalipsis… o el final su muerte,… Porque apenas podía creer que ahora esas personas serían parte de su familia y vivirían con ella.

O peor aún, no podía creer que RON sea ahora su HERMANASTRO…

**FIN DEL CAPII.**


	3. Noche de Halloween con los Weasly

- Nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hola! Primero que todo queremos agradecer a los Rw q nos mandaron, nos alentaron para seguir escribiendo los capis especialmente, y en parte nos ayudaron para hacerlos. Sigan mandando si pueden, porque nos seguirían dando más inspiración, y por supuesto, nos alegran. Nos gusta saber que hay lectores que pasan por nuestro Fanfic. Queremos hacer una aclaración: Durante los primeros capítulos notaran que Hermione y Ron están muy peleados, distanciados y con muchos choques que no podrán controlar. Bueno, eso no significa que sea todo el fan-fic así, lo pensamos especialmente para que haya un poco de todo, tanto momentos de peleas como momentos tiernos, tal como sucede en la misma historia que escribe Rowling.

Intentamos hacer los personajes con la misma personalidad original, quizá las personalizamos un poco, pero es más que nada para que los capítulos sean más cómicos.

Y otra cosa, Hubo un Rw, de alguien que dijo que Ron y Hermione no podrían Liar o algo así,( por cierto me reí con ese comentario) se que esa es la impresión porque ahora ellos son hermanastros,… pero tampoco hay que adelantarnos, no sabremos que va a pasar. Es más, ni nosotras tenemos un final definido jaja: p. Igualmente, gracias a la persona que mando ese Rw, respetamos su pensamiento.

Bueno, en este capi (que creo que no me salió lo esperado) es una especie de "aventura" ( ¿¿ jajaj), donde se contarán más o menos las tonterías que hacen los hermanos (incluyendo a Hermione) juntos. Quise hacerlo lo más divertido posible, ojala que haya salido bien. POR FAVOR, dejen Rw! Nos hacen muy feliz! jajaj, aah tanto... :p. que lo disfruten mucho! Un Saludo enorme: )

Daii y Flor.

**Tercer Capítulo:**

**Noche de Halloween con los Weasly**

****

****

****

_DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…_

-¡¡Ya deja de roncar Ron!!- gruñó una acalorada Hermione que no paraba de golpear la puerta de la habitación del chico, justamente la que por desgracia debía estar al lado de SU CUARTO.

Desde el primer día que el pelirrojo había pisado esa casa, y una vez que se acercaba la noche roncaba como un cerdo y eso no dejaba dormir a Hermione.

-¡¡Si no dejas de roncar juro que tiro la puerta abajo!!- Insistió la castaña al borde de un ataque severo de nervios.

Un ronquido aún más fuerte retumbó en los oídos de Hermione. La chica protestó pateando la puerta con más ira.

-¿¡Ya quieres dejar de hacer ruido Hermione?!- el padre de la chica había salido al pasillo por causa del alboroto, aún tenía puesta su bata de dormir y salía de su dormitorio con cara somnolienta.

-¡Pero papá, Ron no me deja dormir con sus ronquidos¡No puedo más¡Se lo vengo diciendo desde hace días y aún hace lo mismo!- chilló la chica con los ojos rojos.

-Es que Ron no te lo hace a propósito, Hija. Resulta que cuando una ronca no se da cuenta que lo hace… -dijo su papá como si le hablara a un deficiente mental. -Así que ve a tu cuarto, cierra la puerta,… e intenta dormir. Sino,… ¿Cómo hacemos los demás para pegar el ojo?

Hermione lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un fuerte portazo. Por más intento que haga, no iba a poder dormir, así que no le quedaba otra que despertarse y desayunar.

Aún no creía tener que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana un sábado, porque del señoriíto roncaba.

Mientras se vestía soltó muchas cantidades de insultos de todo tipo dirigidas a su hermanastro y a toda la maldita familia nueva. Ya ni se atrevía a pensar que quizá esto sería el comienzo de lo peor.

Corrió escaleras abajo en busca de algo para desayunar. Pero, para su desgracia lo único que encontró en su heladera fue un pedazo de empanada en descomposición. Por un segundo consideró la posibilidad de comérsela, pero después recordó que su estómago no iba a tolerar demasiado, y mucho menos su paladar.

Tuvo que aguantar un desayuno sin comida, al menos bebió algo de café y se entretuvo leyendo el periódico _muggle _que siempre compraba su papá. Que ella supiera, siempre lo hojeaba mucho más ella, que su propio padre… y ahora menos aún le echaría un vistazo puesto que siempre se dedicaba a estar con Molly.

Hermione protestó otra vez por dentro. No es que no quisiera a la mujer, le había tomado mucho aprecio durante todos los años que había sido amiga de Ron, la consideraba una buena mujer, y madre también.

Pero lo que más aborrecía era tener que soportar que su papá se casara con ella, y además, traer a todos los hijos de esta a la casa. Y eso no era lo peor; resulta que su padre jamás se molestó en decirle nada, a diferencia de los pelirrojos Weasly que tenían todo muy bien entendido.

Ya con la única chica que se llevaba bien de todos los hermanos Weasly era Ginny, y más o menos, porque a veces tenías peleas o choques. Desde que terminó el colegio, ya no se frecuentaba con Ron, ni con su familia debido a que justamente el último año en la escuela de Hechicería, él mismísimo pelirrojo había echo algo tan salvaje que ella no pude soportar.

Se trataba del Día de los Inocentes, un día que Ron amaba en el alma, siempre hacía bromas… pero bromas pasables. Al parecer, ese año el pelirrojo se había esmerado tanto… que terminó haciendo que la castaña pase la vergüenza de su vida.

Al chiquitín de Ron, se le ocurrió que si tomaba todos los artículos personales de Hermione de su cuarto, y los desparramaba por todo Hogwarts (incluyendo, jardín, Mazmorras, vestíbulo, Gran Salón, Pasillos y Demás Aulas…) Sería muy divertido no solo para él¡Sino para todo el Colegio entero!.

Y efectivamente así fue… Todos los alumnos, incluyendo algunos profesores, se mataron de la risa al ver la cara de la pobre Hermione… Luego, pidieron socorro cuando la vieron sujetada al cuello de Ron con cara de psicópata.

Desde aquel momento, Hermione no perdonó a su ex amigo, no solo porque no lo merecía sino que él insistía en que no había sido para tanto escándalo algo así, y que después de todo era una pequeña broma. Con esas palabras la castaña no toleró más su carácter inmaduro e infantil.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Hermione?-

La chica levantó la vista del periódico para ver quién la había interrogado y se topó con Ginny. Aún estaba en pijama, los pelos de la cabeza recogidos en una cola de caballo pero algo desordenada puesto que recién debía levantarse. Su cara de somnolienta no mentía.

-Tomaba mi desayuno. Tu indecente hermano no me deja dormir con sus ronquidos. -contestó abruptamente Hermione. Todavía no se le había pasado la bronca.

-Yo he tomado medidas drásticas respecto a eso- confesó la chica ubicándose en una silla cercana a la de la castaña Debes ponerte dos cachitos de algodón en las ojeras, cerrar la puerta con llave y convocar un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto. Solo con eso podrás pegar el ojo. Me llevó tiempo descubrirlo.-

-¿Y porqué a mí no se me ocurrió antes eso?... Digo, no es ninguna ciencia… -se detuvo a pensarlo una confundida Hermione. ¿Estaría perdiendo inteligencia con el transcurrir del tiempo?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en la alacena algo de cereal que vació en un plato.

-A propósito, Ginny. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- inquirió Hermione.

-Tengo que comprar un buen disfraz para Halloween. ¡¿Qué ya te olvidaste que es hoy?! No me sorprende… tienes tantas cosas en tu cabeza. -

-¿Qué¿Pero, no es la semana qué viene…? -Saltó la castaña medio en apuros. Estaba segura que...

-No, Hermione. Hoy es 31.- insistió Ginny.

-Bueno, pues no tengo tiempo de comprar un disfraz. ¡A quién le importa un tonto Halloween! Debo ir a la casa de Kate hoy, y estudiar para un examen que tengo en cuatro días.-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero todos aquí tendremos un lindo disfraz y tú no. Serás la burla de la casa si no te pones algo horrendo encima, todos se reirán de ti, te dirán que no tienes espíritu de bruja, macharás tu alma con tan solo la indecencia de decir que ¡No quieres comprarte un maldito disfraz,… que no eres capaz de ser una buena bruja¡Todos los magos y brujas dirán que eres una aguafiestas y que tu alma se ira consumiendo de a poco para luego morirte en una lápida sucia que diga: "Hermione Granger, la que nunca disfrutó Halloween"…! -dijo Ginny con actuación ramática y haciendo un verdadero escándalo.

-… Ginny, solo es un disfraz de porquería… así que deja de decir tonterías. Me voy a estudiar. Si preguntan por mí, la última vez que me viste fue intentando suicidarme. Adiós.-

-De acuerdo. Adiós.-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Algo tremendamente duro es estudiar con Kate, la verdad es que ella se esfuerza, pero iba a un ritmo muy lento. De enserio, si Hermione deseaba estudiar algo y meterlo en su cabeza, lo haría mucho más rápido y de una manera que no se olvide.

Kate estudiaba de memoria, y tardaba siglos… a veces la castaña no sabía porqué rayos hacía las tareas con ella. Quizá era porque era la compañera con la que se llevaba mejor del curso… y tenía un buen talento para pedirle diferente clase de favores, como ayudarle a estudiar… o hacerle los deberes.

Algunas veces, Hermione no le hacía caso, más que nada porque se perjudicaba su amiga de esa manera. Pero otras veces, la hartaba tanto que terminaba cediendo a sus súplicas.

Cuando Hermione acabó de estudiar con Kate, ya era tarde y había oscurecido. En su camino de vuelta a casa, podía ver los adornos de Halloween en las casas, algunos niños que salían a pedir dulces y otros (no tan chicos) que igualmente, habían salido a pedir dulces o a asustar gente.

Ni bien llegó a su casa, notó que no había ninguna luz encendida. Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió fue que su familia intentaba asustarla. Pero no iban a tener éxito, la castaña decidió que eran mejor tomar el timbre… y a continuación escabullirse con sigilo hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, entrar por la puerta trasera y así echar el plan de la familia a perder.

Tocó el timbre, y ni bien lo hizo se metió con mucho cuidado de ser silenciosa, hacia el jardín de atrás,… aún las luces seguían apagadas.

Tocó el picaporte de la puerta de atrás, lo giró y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con mucho silencio, y se encargó de quitarse los zapatos, para ser sigilosa.

Adentró no llegaba a verse nada, todo estaba oscuro, Hermione chocó con una de las sillas de la cocina y se reprochó por dentro el posible ruido.

Siguió caminando en puntitas de pie hasta el living, sintiéndose una niña jugando a las escondidas, aunque no llegaba a ver y se guiaba un poco por la luz de la calle que entraba un poco por las ventanas.

Con una sonrisa de malicia, notó que varias personas estaban sentadas en el suelo del living. Ninguna se movía… supuso que serían los Weasly que esperaban que ella entrara por la puerta y le dieran un enorme susto.

Pero, la castaña no se iba a dejar burlar… caminó con disimulo unos pasos más intentando camuflarse con la sombra, entonces, alzó la mano… y agarró la cabeza más próxima.

Un gritó desgarrador se llegó a oír, y a continuación gritaron varias personas más.

-_No podrás escapar de mí...-_ articuló Hermione con una voz falsa y escalofriante, intentando no morirse de la risa.

-¡¡NOOOOO, PODEROSO SEÑOR FANTASMA, NO ME HAGA DAÑO!!- aulló lo que la castaña identificó como la voz de Ron, completamente deformada por el espanto.

Con ganas de tirarse al piso y estallar en carcajadas, Hermione aguantó.

-_Tú violaste las reglas de esta casa, y has cometido un pecado que no se puede perdonar. ¡Ahora mismo, te condeno al sacrificio!...-_ dijo la castaña con esa voz fantasmal bien actuada.

-¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR¡¡DEBE DARME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD¡SOY JOVEN!-

-Señor, yo le juro que él se portará bien. Ya no hará más maldades- Dijo con voz temblorosa Fred.

-¡_SILENCIO_!- gritó Hermione. _-¡AHORA MISMO TE MANDO A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL LIMBOOOOO!-_

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO¡QUIERO VIVIR¡SALVAME NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO¡¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY CUÁNDO SE NECESITA¡SOY JOVEN PARA SER MANDADO EN SACRIFICIO AL LIMBO!!- continuó aullando Ron como un loco.

Hermione no aguantó más la escena y estalló en carcajadas, cayó al piso y su estómago se estrujó con fuerza.

-¿Pero,… qué?... -saltó confundido George.

Entonces, se encendieron las luces. Y todos se percataron que el "Poderoso fantasma" era Hermione que en estos momentos no podía más de la risa.

-¡Tú traidora del demonio¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó Ron, el cuál su rostro cambiaba de miles de colores distintos.

-Fue… muy… graciosoo…. So…- fue lo único que llegó a articular Hermione, aún con risas estrepitosas.

-Yo siempre supe que fue Hermione. Era obvio- se apresuró a añadir Fred, con cara dudosa.

-Si, claro… -Ginny rodó los ojos. Ya que llegaste Hermione, continuemos con las historias de terror.

La castaña miró por primera vez a Ginny, y se dio cuenta que vestía un traje de bruja muy bonito. Pero a diferencia de ella, nadie más poseía disfraz en esa sala: los mellizos tenían ropa en un estado crítico, y Ron vestía común y corriente. Al fin y al cabo, tanto lío por parte de la pelirroja y nadie había usado un traje en esa casa.

-O sea, que ¿solo contaban historias de terror¿Nadie planeaba asustarme?- preguntó aturdida la castaña. Después de todo, nadie quería hacerle ninguna broma.

-Claro. Historias de terror. Y las luces estaban apagadas para recrear el ambiente.-

-¿Dónde se fue mi papá?-

-Con nuestra madre a cenar- respondió Ginny nuevamente, apagando las luces provocando que toda la sala quede en oscuridad total.

-¿Ya terminaste el interrogatorio, querida?- preguntó bruscamente Ron -¿Podemos seguir con las historias?-

Hermione asistió indiferente acomodándose en la ronda que había formado los chicos. A ella jamás le habían asustado mucho los cuentos de terror, porque sabían que eran tonterías y lo que era aún peor; nunca los había disfrutado mucho. Amaba más los libros narrativos no los que eran novelas o historias.

-De acuerdo,… entonces, seguiré con mi impactante historia… antes de ser interrumpido por Hermione… -comenzó a decir George, con una voz fantasmal fingida.-... La mujer de dos cabezas llamada Capitana Hermione se inclinó para comer un poco de la sangre de aquel hombro lobo, pero como la bestia no se dejaba comer y aullaba debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Entonces, Capitana Hermione, se enfureció como nunca antes… ¡Y castró al pequeño hombre lobo!...-

-¡¡Ya basta¡Eso no me da miedo!!- protestó Ginny.

-Tú porque eres mujer, pero a los hombres los aterra de horror sanguinario- le contraatacó Ron con frialdad.

-Mejor que cuente una historia Hermione que hasta ahora no contó ninguna,…- opinó la pelirroja.

-No, yo no quiero…-

-¡Vamos¡Hazlo¡No debe ser muy difícil!-

-...Okay. Como quieran-aceptó la chica de mala gana. -Había una vez una niña muy buena que vivía con su papá en una casa grande y hermosa, ambos eran muy felices… pero, un día la niña se enteró que su vida sería acabada para siempre por bestias provenientes del más allá. Su papá se casó con una mujer, cuyos hijos eran demonios disfrazados de niños… ¡Ellos le hicieron la vida imposible a la pequeña niña que gritaba, lloraba y esperaba que pudiera volver a vivir tranquila! Uno de los demonios, que era el más macabro, la volvía increíblemente loca con sus ronquidos de ultratumba… ¡LA NIÑA NO PODÍA DORMIR POR LAS NOCHES Y SE SENTÍA UN PERRO SUCIO!-

-¡Guauuuuu¡Qué buena historia¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió!?- exclamó impactado Ron.

-A mí se me hace familiar… -se atrevió a opinar Fred -Quizá ya la había oído-

-Eh…. Este,… quizá… -dijo la castaña pensando si de verdad todos allí tendrían enormes carencias mentales.

-¿Y tiene un final?- preguntó George.

-… Aún no-

-¡Ojala los horribles demonios la dejen en paz!- se aventuró a decir George, con espíritu justiciero.

-¡Yo lo anhelo mucho más que tú! -dijo Hermione con verdadero deseo.

-¿Oigan¿Oyeron eso?- murmuró Ginny con voz asustada.

-¿Oír qué?- preguntó un Ron preocupado.

Hubo una pausa de completo silencio: hasta que se escuchó como retumbó en la planta de arriba algo. Era como si un objeto duro hubiera caído al piso.

Todos en la sala se sobresaltaron debido al impacto, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Ginny rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró la pelirroja Weasly con voz temerosa, y algo mezclada con preocupación.

-Vino de arriba…- murmuró Hermione, que aunque procuraba no aparentar nada, le temblaban las manos.

-¡Es Capitán Hermione¡Vino a castrarnos! -chilló George en un susurro.

-¡Ya deja de fabular¡Esto es serio! Hay que ir a ver que fue eso… -se aventuró a decir la castaña. Si eran ladrones, debía defender su casa como sea. Dudaba que fuera algún ser sobrenatural como el resto de los allí presentes creía.

Otro sonido de algo hueco caerse al suelo provocó más tensión en el ambiente. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora no solo se oyó ese estruendo, sino que también alguna especie de rugido de animal.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al igual que el resto de los hermanos Weasly…

**FIN DEL CAPII.**

P.d: Si es posible, pasen a un One.Shot reciente, que por la cantidad de Rw, no paso nadie :(, así que el que quiere que pase y por favor, q me deje algún comentario para saber que le pareció. Es de Drama, y se llama **"¿Quién Vive en esa habitación?"**, También de Ron/ Hermione. Por favor, pasen.

Un saludo grande. Y que les haya gustado el capi 3 de este Fic. : ) BESOO.

Si tienen preguntas o alguna idea respecto al Fic. pueden decirla, no tengo problema en leer su ideas :) Ahora sii... me fuiii.


	4. Encuentros y Espantajos

-Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hola a Todos nuevamente! Les traemos aquí el cuarto capítulo que algunos esperaron con ansias :P . Muchas Gracias por los Rw, enserio, nos alientan mucho y nos alegran. Algunos dan ideas que no sirven mucho, y otros, nos ayudan a corregir errores que esta muy buena eso.

En fin, este nuevo capi, tiene encuentros, algunas peleas, algo de humor,… un poquito de todo. Les prometemos que el 5 capi, va a tener un poco más de diversión… :muejeejejej:p bueeeeeno, y eso es todoo… que disfruten el capítulo.

Un saludo enorme, cuídense mucho.

Y como siempre les digo: manden Rw:)

Daii y Flor.

**Cuarto capítulo:**

**Encuentros y Espantajos**

¿Oyeron lo que yo oí o acaso el vino tinto me hizo daño? preguntó Ron, con un especial miedo en la cara.

La tensión del ambiente iba aumentando a medida que los minutos iban transcurriendo. Todos había oído lo mismo, no cabía dudo que algo extraño estaba dentro de la casa… junto con ellos, y lo peor de toda la situación era que no tenía la mínima idea de que se trataba.

Algo malo debía ser seguro, quizá algún animal,… Hermione pensó en la posibilidad de un Hombre Lobo… Eso si sería un problema grave. Pero, era imposible ¿Cómo habría entrado a la casa? Además, si lo hubiera hecho, la bestia ya estaría allí abajo masticando sus trozos.

Tenemos que subir, chicos. Dudo que sea algo malo mintió la castaña, aún con tono de voz bajo. Si transmitía su pensamiento al grupo, ninguno querría ayudarla, puesto que los Weasly tenían fama de cobardes. Quizá ladrones, que quieren espantarnos… pero podemos defendernos con nuestras varitas…

Me parece bien pensó Ginny. Entre todos, quizá lo saquemos de aquí. O lo que es aún mejor, quizá es solo un gato… Espero.

Lo que sea puede ser sacado de la casa, si vamos arriba y le hacemos frente añadió Hermione intentando alentar principalmente a los gemelos, que eran los más mayores del grupo. Ellos podrían ayudarlos bastante.

Muy bien. Vamos…Pero, tú primero Hermione, es tu casa… se apresuró a decir Fred.

¡No seas aprovechador, hermano¡Iremos todos juntos! dijo George parándose. Ginny y Hermione también se pararon, y por último lo hicieron el otro mellizo y Ron.

Pero¿Y si se trata de un animal peligroso?... No me gustaría encontrarme con un vampiro… argumentó Ron, más pálido que nunca. Quería mostrarse valiente, pero no le salía bien su cometido. ¿No sería mejor alertar a la policía o…?

Ron, en cuanto llamemos a la policía, la cosa esa, sea lo que sea, terminará con nosotros o lo que peor: con la casa lo enfrentó Hermione que era la primera en pisar el primer peldaño de la escalera. Tenía en cuenta que era la más valiente de todo ese grupo de sosos.

Ron no dijo nada porque sabía que era en vano discutir con Hermione. Ella más que nadie deseaba salvar a su casa, después de todo, era la persona que más tiempo había vivido en ella.

Con la castaña primera que todos, empezaron a subir bien despacio las escaleras, procurando no hacer nada de ruido. Los mellizos se mantenían calmados, no podía decirse que no estaban asustados, pero al menos se mostraban valientes. Ginny igual, de hecho, se mantenía bastante protegida, puesto que todos allí eran mayores que ella ni nadie dudaría en cuidarla. Hermione era la más valiente, nadie ni nada se metería con SU casa. Pero, Ron estaba a minutos de vomitar sobre su propia ropa, su comportamiento era el de un completo idiota, pero ¿ya qué¡Tenía derecho a asustarse! No era para menos, primero Hermione le jugaba una mala broma que por poco hace que él se ensucie el pantalón y ahora, algo había en la parte de arriba de la casa que gruñía y quizá¡Tenga hambre!.

¿Y si se tarta de una araña? preguntó Ron, a punto que un paro cardíaco haga trizas su cuerpo.

Sus hermanos y Hermione lo callaron con un gesto, y ni le prestaron atención. Ya estaban en el piso de arriba, ahora más que nunca debía averiguar de dónde procedía el sonido.

Un nuevo golpe hueco, los hizo retractar por un segundo y sobresaltarse en su sitio. Hermione se percató de que venía de su propio cuarto, llegó a ver su habitación al final del pasillo, con la puerta entreabierta. Aunque hizo un esfuerzo para ver algo dentro desde la distancia en que se encontraba, no tuvo éxito con evidente razón.

Se acercó un poco más con la varita en mano, seguida de su grupo de guardaespaldas. Ahora que ya estaba justo a unos pasos de su cuarto, sintió la adrenalina agitarle las venas con fuerza. Odiaba admitir que estaba algo asustada. Agarró su varita con fuerza.

A la cuenta de 3… susurró mirando a sus hermanastros. 1…

Los gemelos, Ginny e incluso Ron, sacaron sus varitas del bolsillo.

2…

Tragaron saliva a la vez, y oyeron crujir el piso de la habitación de Hermione, como si alguien lo hubiera pisado.

¡3¡Ahora! gritó la castaña, y junto con el equipo de pelirrojos entraron al cuarto como si fueran una estampida, y se prepararon para ver a la bestia más impactante que jamás hayan visto en sus vidas… O sea… _¿Harry?_

¡¡Harry!! chilló Hermione confundida. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fred prendió la luz de la habitación para verlo mejor, y no cabía duda que era Harry. El estaba igual de desconcertado que todos ellos.

Solo vine a visitarte. Resulta que hace años que nos vemos¿Recuerdas? dijo él, todavía mirando a uno por uno buscando respuesta. ¿Y… qué hacen todos ellos en tu casa?

¿Cómo entraste? insistió la castaña, sin importarle mucho las preguntas del moreno.

Por tu ventana. Toqué el timbre por lo menos 10 veces y no me contestaron…

Es que se rompió hoy a la mañana. respondió Ginny.

¿Y tú gruñiste al entrar? preguntó un desconcertado Ron, que miró a su amigo como si fuera un perro o algo semejante.

¿Eh¡No! Fue solo este perro,… Mírenlo, estaba en la calle desolado y me lo traje. señaló Harry enseñándole a los presentes un perro de mediano tamaño, color negro, y cara asesina.

¡HARRY¡Saca eso de mi casa¡Los perros no están permitidos aquí dentro¡Mi padre no los acepta! gritó una escandalosa Hermione, la cuál miraba al can con horror.

¿Entonces, como llegó a aceptarte tu padre, Hermione? preguntó con cara de mofa Ron.

¡Cierra la Boca!... Hablo enserio, Harry quítalo de mi cuarto y de mi casa. ¡Quizá tenga rabia o pulgas…!- rezongó la castaña al borde del cólera.

¡Por Dios, Hermione¡Es un perro solamente¡Una criatura inofensiva e inocente!- reconoció el pelirrojo, entendiendo que su nueva hermanastra era totalmente paranoica y desquiciada.

¡¿Qué parte de "Cierra la boca" no te quedó clara¡Para tú información esta es MI CASA, y si yo no quiero perros en ella, PERROS NO HABRÁ!-

¡Y aunque a ti no te guste también es mi casa!

Hermioné lo miró con ganas de ahorcarlos, abrió la boca de indignación y cerró los puños con fuerza. Al parecer varios en ese cuarto se dieron cuenta que iba a correr sangre si no tomaban medidas drásticas:

De acuerdo, Sacaremos al perro de la casa…- dijo pensando rápido Fred, lo agarró con ayuda de George( pesaba bastante) y lo sacaron de la habitación de Hermione.

Ahora si que me marearon… ¿Cómo qué esta es tú casa ahora?... ¿No es la casa de Hermione¿y… no era que ustedes dos estaban peleados? Harry se esforzaba por comprender todo lo que ocurría ahí mismo. Miles de cosas le pasaban por la mente, pero ninguna de esas ideas le daban una explicación convincente.

Es una larga historia… contestó Ginny, porque sabía que ni Hermione ni Ron, iban a abrir la boca.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando Harry supo que ahora ambas familia se habían unido, y tenían que vivir en la casa de Hermione sin otra alternativa, no supo que era mejor: si reír, si felicitar, si decir algo positivo, o si quedar callado era mejor. Optó por la última opción, porque sabía que si reía la castaña lo pondría de patitas en la calle, que si felicitaba… la castaña también, lo pondría de patitas en la calle y si decía algo positivo…pues,… la castaña lo pondría de patitas en la calle… No tenía opción. No dijo nada, pero mostró un gesto de asombro.

Y esa es toda la historia… concluyó Ginny, que luego bebió un vaso de agua, porque hacía mucho tiempo que hablaba.

Había cambiado el lugar de la casa para relatar a Harry todo lo pasado, así que se habían sentado en los sillones de la sala. Nadie había cooperado con Ginny, así que tuvo que contar todo ella sola. Por cierto estaba media molesta por eso.

Así que… tu papá quiso divorciarse de tu mamá,… Quién lo hubiera creído… pensó Harry, mirando a Ron.

¡Pero, está bien¡El papá de Hermione tiene más dinero! le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.

La castaña lo miró con indignación, y se quedó de brazos cruzados mirándolo fulminante.

Solo era una broma, Hermione le dijo el pelirrojo, una vez que notó los ojos asesinos de su hermanastra. ¡Todo te molesta!

¡Y encima me lo reprochas¡Tú te haces odiar por si solo, pequeño demonio! ladró la chica con las mejillas rosadas.

¡¿Yo¡Solo era una maldita broma¡Todo te cae pésimo!

¡Patán!

¡Bruja!

¡Sucio!

¡Loca!

¡infantil!

¡Capitana Hermione!

¡Capitán Garfio!

¡¡YA CALLENSE¿¡No deberían intentar calmarse?! discutió Harry, sin parar de pensar que hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado en su casa.

¿¡Y tú no deberías estar luchando con el Innombrable!? contraatacó Ron, en un estado crítico de nervios.

¡No puedo creerlo Ron¡Ahora quieres pelearte con Harry! gritó desesperada Hermione.

¡Tú casi te peleabas con Harry solo porque trajo un perro!

¡Eso esta bien, porque si yo no quiero perros en mi casa, NO LOS TENGOOO!

¡Loca!

¡Grosero!

¡Peste!

¡estúpido!

¡¡BASTAAA!! quiso pararlos Ginny, con un grito estremecedor que sobresaltó a ambos discutidores.

¡Yo me voy a mi cuarto! dijo Hermione antes de caminar escaleras arriba, dando retumbadotes golpes cada vez que pisaba un peldaño. Lo último que se escuchó fue la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Otra noche de insomnio en la casa de la familia Granger-Weasly, y como era de esperar Hermione hace todo lo que Ginny le recomendó para escapar de los ronquidos de Ron.

Antes de tirarse en su sagrada cama muerta de sueño, buscó dos pedazos de algodón y se los metió como pudo en sus oídos con cuidado de no lastimarse.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y convocó un encantamiento silenciador. Sabía perfectamente que el molesto pelirrojo estaba ahora mismo en su cuarto durmiendo, y seguramente roncando.

La castaña esperó un poco para comprobar que no oía nada, sonrió de satisfacción cuando probó que tendría una magnífica noche después de mucho tiempo, ya que no oía nada y lo que era más importante aún: No oía los rugidos del pelirrojo.

Se acostó en su cama, aún sin abandonar esa sonrisa y disfrutó del goce de sentir su cara en la almohada. No pasaron ni dos segundos de que la castaña cerró los ojos, que… puedo oír los ronquidos como si estuvieran en su propio cuarto.

Salió disparando de su cama, se ajustó mejor los pedacitos de algodón creyendo que quizá, no estaban bien colocados, convocó otra vez el hechizo y se metió en la cama poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza…

Todo el trabajo, era el VANO, Ron roncaba demasiado alto. Y la castaña ya estaba que explotaba, quería dormir, y quería hacerlo de una vez.

Llega un momento que uno ya se desborda de cólera, un momento en que uno ya llega al techo de lo que llamamos _Paciencia. _Así se encontraba la chica, y por eso no toleró más su vergonzosa situación: Esa era SU casa, y ahora él señorito que nunca la había pisado en su vida roncaba tanto que no la dejaba dormir por días,… ¡Esto debía acabarse!.

La chica salió de su cuarto procurando no hacer ruido para que su padre no la rete otra vez, giró el picaporte de la recámara de Ron, y entró en ella.

Los ronquidos eran muchísimo más fuertes ahí, parecían como vientos estrepitosos que le retumbaban a la castaña en las orejas. Se aproximó a la cama de Ron, donde allí el chico dormía plácidamente.

¡Qué inmundicia¡El dormía lo más bien rugiendo como cerdo y ella pasaba las noches como perro!. En un impulso agarró el vaso de agua que el pelirrojo dejó en su mesita de noche y lo vació de lleno en la cara de su hermanastro. Le llegó un enorme placer al hacer eso.

El chico se levantó inmediatamente, asustado y con cara desconcertada. Entonces, miró a Hermione con el vaso de agua en su mano y una expresión que lo aterró.

¿¡Qué haces, demente?! soltó él, que se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

¡Eso es para que aprendas que no debes roncar más¡No me dejas dormir!

¡A ver, a ver, a ver… yo qué culpa tengo¡Yo no ronco!

¡Oh, si, si¡Roncas y lo haces bien fuerte¡Deja de hacerlo! exigió la castaña apretando los puños.

¡No es cierto!

¡Lo es¡No soportaré más que tus bramidos no me dejen descansar, así que o dejas de hacerlo o te sacó de mi casa!

¡Ahora comienzas a decir tonterías¡Deja de soñar y déjame a mí dormir tranquilo! refunfuñó el chico, volviéndose a tapar con las mantas y dándole la espalda a Hermione.

¡Ah no, tú me escuchas ahora mismo¡No te permito que te burles de mí y encima que no me dejes pegar el ojo¡Maldito estúpido! la castaña estaba tan enfurecida con el chico, que lo agarró del cuello y empezó a zamarrearlo.

¡Ya suéltame, estás desquiciada! Ron intentó soltarse como pudo, pero al parecer la castaña tenía una fuerza increíble cuando se enojaba mucho.

¿Ey¿Ron¡Estás ahí? la voz de Fred proveniente de afuera hizo sobresaltar a ambos chicos. El gemelo golpeó la puerta levemente.

Hermione miró a Ron alarmada.

¿Qué hago ahora? le susurró al chico.

¡Escóndete en el armario! le murmuró el pelirrojo igual de asustado que la chica. Si Fred los descubría a los dos ahí, llegaría a creer cualquier cosa.

No puedo, es pequeño. ¡No quepo adentro tonto!... ¿Debajo de la cama?

¡Hay otra cama!...

¿Ron estás ahí!?... ¡Voy a entrar!... el gemelo comenzó a abrir la puerta….

Ambos hermanastros se miraron espantados…

**FIN DEL CAPII.**

Gracias! Amado público! Jajaj, no mentira, una broma. :p

Por favor, no nos maten :p se que fue muy sanguinario cortar justo acá todo, pero nos tentamos mucho muejejeje:p no mentiiira. Pero bueno, el otro capi lo vamos a bajar lo más pronto posible,…. Quizás ( muejeej). : P

Bueno, ahora sii… nos fuimosss. Besooo.


	5. Querido Merlín

-Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Hola! Como andan? Esperemos que todo marchando bien. Primero que todo, me reí mucho escribiendo el capítulo. Muy raro, porque estaba enfrente de la computadora, riéndome,… el q me veía seguro pensaba que estaba loca o había tomado algo,…jajaa. Creo que es un capítulo muy gracioso, divertido… lo fundamental que tiene es diversión. Así que ojala lo disfruten.

Gracias por los Rw de todos, los que todavía siguen leyendo el Fanfic desde el primer capitulo, y los que se fueron sumando. A todos gracias, nos alientan mucho y además, nos gusta que disfruten la historia.

Eso era todo, Cuídense mucho, y un saludo enorme :)

Daii y Flor

**Quinto Capítulo:**

**Querido Merlín**

La castaña intentaba formular a gran velocidad una explicación convincente para Fred, que no le hiciera pensar cosas raras… pero por más que se exprimía el cerebro y se apuraba por pensar algo racional, nada le serbía.

Ron tenía la mente en blanco. Sus ojos aún estaban pegados a la puerta que se abría de a poco, como si fuera en cámara lenta, y pronto dejaría ver la cara de Fred asombrada por encontrarse con tan extraña sorpresa de que él y Hermione estaban en el mismo cuarto!

No había otra manera… Ron hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

- ¡Espera un minuto Fred, ahora te abro yo!- se apresuró a decir Ron, que saltó de su cama pasando por alto una Hermione confundida y muerta de miedo.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!- interrogó incrédulo Fred. Ron no podía verle la cara detrás de la puerta pero sospechó que su hermano le estaba desconfiando.

- ¡Ya te abro¡Espera!- casi gritó un acalorado Ron, no se le ocurría otra cosa para decirle. La idea era entretenerlo un rato allí afuera, el chico agarró unas cuantas frazadas de su armario y las puso encima de su cama (una arriba de la otra). Se formó una pila de frazadas bien grande que hacía que la misma cama fuera extra-grande.

- Ahora métete debajo de los cubrecamas- le ordenó Ron a Hermione, que se esforzaba por entender su idea. La castaña no tenía tiempo para protestar, así que obedeció a Ron y se metió debajo de todas esas enormes mantas, cubriéndose desde la cabeza hasta los pies. - Intenta no moverte para nada, Hermione.

- De acuerdo- susurró la chica, su voz sonaba bien apagada proviniendo desde allí abajo.

- ¡Fred puedes pasar!- dijo Ron sudando de lo lindo, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan nervioso.

El gemelo entró con una mirada desconfiada, y se detuvo un poco para inspeccionar la habitación con la vista seria.

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en abrir?- le preguntó su hermano.

-… Porque, estaba… - "Vamos, piensa algo que Fred lo crea"… "piensa, piensa…"

Fred lo miró buscando una respuesta, su mirada se tornó aún más temida.

- ¿Ron… qué me escondes?- murmuró Fred acercándosele unos pasos, con brazos cruzados y aire de policía.

El pelirrojo debía pensar algo y pronto. Entonces solo le vino a la mente algo por lo cuál Fred le creería…

-… ¡Esta bien! No quería decírtelo porque… me daba pena, pero… estaba, masturbándome. Realmente se que es asqueroso, pero si quieres la verdad… y sospechas de que tengo aquí escondido vino… o algo de contrabando estas equivocado. Cuando tu tocaste la puerta, estaba haciendo… eh, eso… y tuve que limpiar… por eso tardé un poco…

La castaña debajo de las mantas hizo una horrenda mueca de asco, tenía bien entendido que todos los hombres, sin excepción, se masturbaban. Pero, al menos, el chico hubiera considerado otra excusa para decirle a Fred, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba presente en el cuarto.

- ¡Vaya¡Hiciste un buen trabajo limpiando¡No se ve rastro de nada!- exclamó el gemelo con admiración, observando el suelo principalmente.- Lo lamento Hermano, de verdad creí que escondías algo aquí. Pero ahora, entiendo que me equivoqué.

- No es problema. Tuve actitud sospechosa.- le dijo Ron, intentando hablar con naturalidad. Miró de reojo la cama donde estaba Hermione, para asegurarse que la castaña no se movía. La chica hacía bien su trabajo, daba la sensación, que solo había una cama con muchas cobijas nada más.

- Escucha hermano, lamento molestarte. Pero, necesito que me ayudes con un problema… - comenzó a decir Fred.

- Te escucho.

- Esta bien. Sentémonos en la cama, es algo largo de contar…

Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada desde su posición.

- ¡No!- saltó rápidamente Ron.

Fred lo miró extrañado.

- Es que déjame acostarme a mí en la cama. Tengo frío. Creo que mucha fiebre… tú siéntate en la butaca que esta allí, por favor…-

- De acuerdo. Si,… me consta que tienes frío¡Mira cuántas cobijas tienes en la cama!- observó el pelirrojo, acomodándose en la butaca.

- Si, es que hace unos días que estoy medio resfriado… quizás los cambios de clima…- inventó Ron, comenzando a meter una pierna en su cama asegurándose de que no golpeara a Hermione.

La chica allí dentro solo podía esquivar las enormes piernas de su hermanastro que se abalanzaban sobre ella. No pudo evitar recibir algunos golpes en la cabeza, pero tuvo que quedarse allí quieta… porque sabía que si se moría sería descubierta.

Intentó hacerse un pequeño ovillo así Ron podía meter la mitad del cuerpo que le faltaba, así que con el mayor disimulo que llegó a emplear se achicó un poco.

Una vez dentro de la cama, y sintiendo con sus piernas gran parte del cuerpo de Hermione, Ron miró a Fred esperando que hablara.

- Se nota que estás medio adolorido. Tardaste minutos en entrar a la cama… ¿no quieres que llame a mamá para que te revise?- inquirió el gemelo, con cara preocupada.

- ¡No¡No te preocupes! Es solo un resfriado. Mañana… tomaré alguna medicina… tú solo cuéntame tú problema.- a decir verdad, le importaba muy poco los inconvenientes de su hermano, lo que deseaba era zafar de, posiblemente, ser descubierto.

-Pues bien, hace unos días que…-

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al principio fue tolerable,… cuando ya se estaba acalambrando, al menos, tuvo fuerza de voluntad,… pero ahora que no sentía la mitad del cuerpo¡esto ya era inaudito!. Hacía casi tres horas, que estaba debajo de todas esas mantas, que le producían un calor sofocante, y que encima… ¡No podía mover ni un músculo!. Estaba en una posición no muy cómoda, le fastidiaba la espalda, tenía tanto calor que sentía el sudor en todas las partes de su cuerpo, y encima tenía que soportar la tremenda conversación de Fred sobre que deseaba tener su propia casa.

¡Ron podría haber parado a su hermano y decirle que hablarían en otro momento! Pero, el chico lo escuchaba, y lo que era peor: le daba consejos, lo que fomentaba más conversación por parte del gemelo. Ya no aguantaba más, pero… si se rebelaba… entonces, ahí si que estaba muerta. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar…

-Hazme caso Fred, solo ahorra dinero…

-Si, pero… ¿Con qué trabajo?- soltó Fred con la ceja fruncida.

-Consíguelo.

- ¡Como si fuera fácil¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hay que recorrer para…?

Aunque Ron fijaba la vista en su hermano como si le prestara mucha atención, solamente pensaba en el excesivo sueño que le estaba agarrando. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que llevaran ahí¿Horas, días…semanas? No sabía pero, si que era mucho tiempo.

Su hermano le estaba taladrando la cabeza contándole sus tremendas estupideces¿Acaso no tenía a George para decirle todo eso¡Si tienes un hermano gemelo, es para contarle cosas a él!

¿Y Hermione?... No se movía desde hacía mucho tiempo ahí abajo¿Y si se había muerto?¿O se había ido con algún hechizo dejándolo a él totalmente solo, a merced de su hermano mayor? Ante la duda, el pelirrojo… movió un poco el pie para ver llegar a sentir algo del cuerpo de la castaña. Efectivamente ahí estaba, creyó tocar con el pie su rodilla o su codo.

Luego, recordó que era imposible que ella hubiera usado magia porque no tenía ninguna varita.

A la vez que Fred le seguía diciendo algo, que no sabía de qué se trataba, notó que el codo de Hermione no podía ser tan mullido.

Su corazón saltó presa del pánico¿Y si la pobre chica, había sufrido de tanto calor, que se hizo puré…? No era muy lógico. Inspeccionó con disimulo eso que tocaba con el pie, y de inmediato sientió unas uñas clavársele en el tobillo.

No eran unas uñas cortitas, se le estaban hundiendo en la piel… y con una tremenda fuerza. Aguantó con una enorme valentía el gritar a los cuatro vientos todo ese dolor que sentía, pero si lo hacía frente a su hermano quedaría como un loco profesional.

Así que se aguantó procurando disimular bastante. ¿¡Qué quería hacerle la demente esa¡Le iba a estrangular la pierna!

Vaya a saber que cara de dolor puso, porque su hermano Fred dejó de mover los labios y lo miró con seriedad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

-… _si…_- argumentó el chico, con voz extremadamente queda. La castaña pareció cansarse de clavarle las uñas y lo dejó libre. Ron suspiró de alivio, pero aún tenía el dolor recorriéndole la pierna entera.-…disculpa, tengo sueño… y me duele la cabeza. Tú sabes, el resfrío…

-Tienes razón. Mejor te dejó tranquilo- el pelirrojo se levantó de la butaca.

- ¡¡Si¡Gracias!- exclamó un muy aliviado Ron.

- Gracias tú, por escucharme…que duermas bien. Buenas noches.- Fred al fin salió por la puerta, y ni bien hizo eso Ron saltó de su cama, y se quejó tirado en el piso por diez minutos, observando su pierna. En ella se veían las garras de la bestia.

Hermione al fin se quitó las numerosas mantas de encima, sintiendo como el aire helado le surcaba el cuerpo. Sintió el aire entrarle a los pulmones con intensidad, después de tantas horas de respirar muy poco, le daba la sensación de que podía inhalar después de muchas horas.

Aún estaba mareada, a causa de tanto calor y tanto calambre le estaba doliendo la cabeza. La pierna se le había dormido, y ahora sentía como si miles de alfileres se le clavaran en ella.

- ¡¿Se puede saber porqué casi me dejas paralítico?!- le gritó Ron, una vez que el dolor desapareció de su pie.

- ¡Quieres bajar la voz, que otra vez vendrán a ver y ni muerta pienso volver a allí abajo!- le discutió la castaña parándose y mirándolo con desafío.

- ¡Eres un animal¡Todavía siento como si tuviera un clavo incrustado en el hueso!

- ¡No seas exagerado!

- ¡¿Te cortas las uñas acaso?!

- ¡Hice lo que hice por muy buena razón tonto!

- ¡Oh, claro…¡Quizá yo tuve la culpa de que justo mi hermano quiera meterse a mi habitación a contarme sus problemas como si fuera su terapeuta, justo cuanto TÚ entraste para decirme que roncaba mucho, cosa que no es verdad!- dijo Ron sarcástico.

- ¡Es totalmente cierto eso¡Solo déjame grabarte para que sepas que no miento¡Ni siquiera un hechizo silenciador puede controlarte!

- ¡Mentirosa extirpadora de tobillos!

- ¡Cerdo piernas peludas!

- ¡Deforme con Rodillas que se ablandan!

-... ¿Eh?

Ron río con arrogancia.

- No te hagas la desentendida. ¡Se tú pequeño secreto, ese de que tú rodilla es blanda¡Lo noté cuando la toqué con mi pie!

-... ¡Oh¡Qué estúpido eres¡Eso no era mi rodilla, era mi ceno!- sacó a relucir la chica sonrojándose.

De inmediato, la sonrisa de Ron se borró de su rostro y quedó con cara confundida. Como impulso, bajo la vista un poco.

- ¡No los mires!- chilló Hermione tapándose.

- ¡Yo no miré nada!- protestó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y dándose vuelta. sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.

- ¡Por eso te clave las uñas¡Porque con tú pie… Me… bueno, tú sabes lo que hiciste!

- ¡Lo siento¡Yo pensaba que era tu rodilla!

- ¡Si, claro¡Mi rodilla es blanda y tiene sostén!

- ¡Yo no le sentí ningún sostén,… y lo menos que iba a pensar era que era tu ceno!- decía Ron, con las mejillas rosadas y aún dándole la espalda a Hermione, como si fuera un delito verla.

- ¡La próxima vez ten un poco más de tacto!

-... ¿¡Eeh?!

- …. Quiero decir que te des cuenta de cuál es cada parte del cuerpo…

-… Ah.

- ¡Oh, no puedo creer lo que crees!- chilló Hermione.

- ¡Yo no creí nada!- se apresuró a decirle el chico.

- No quiero oír más. Solo Buenas Noches,… buenas noches para mí mejor dicho, porque no podré dormir si tú roncas como un demonio.- la chica se despidió de Ron dando un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Merlín mío¡En esta casa es uno más loco que el otro!- exclamó Ron. - Querido Merlín, ojala pueda dormir tranquilo de una buena vez, qué Fred nunca más me pida un consejo en su patética vida, y que vuelva a tocar el pecho de Hermione… ¡Digo¡Que NO vuelva tocar el pecho de Hermione!- y rogando eso último se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

-Querido Merlín,… Por favor, te suplico que me dejes descansar, necesito dormir, hace días que no lo hago. Por eso, te suplico, te imploro¡Qué hagas que Ron deje de roncar, o… lo que sería mejor, aléjalo de mi pecho,.. Quiero decir, de mi vida!- rogó Hermione, casi largando lágrimas de sus ojos.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Querido Merlín, Bendice a Ron, que esta noche fue tan bueno conmigo y que me dio sabios consejos. Por favor, ayúdame a tener mi propia casa, soy grande y listo, soy fuerte y valiente, así que quiero tenerla… si puedes envíamela por correo, Jaaajaa¡no mentira, es broma…! Claro que si tienes el poder de hacerlo, estoy dispuesto a aceptar la casa por correo,… y si no puedes… solo hazla aparecer. Pero bien lejos, de donde vive mi familia. Gracias.- suplicó Fred una vez metido en su cama.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Querido Merlín, Por favor, haz que mi hermano Fred dejé de rogarte cosas… ¡Ya me tiene harto! Sus susurros son molestos, así que si lo haces te lo agradezco. Que tengas buenas noches. Gracias. ¡Ah, y te agradezco el nuevo padre¡Haz que su matrimonio con mamá duré más que el de Britney Spears! Adiós.- y pidiendo eso en su cama, que estaba a unos centímetros de la de Fred, cerró los ojos y logró dormirse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Querido Merlín, Te agradecería que pudieras asesinar al Innombrable desde donde estés. Sería un gran cumplido de tu parte, porque realmente, aunque no lo admita, quiero seguir viviendo… así que te dejo en tus manos esa honrada tarea, y si no la aceptas,… bueno, dame las fuerzas para derrotarlo, y sino… ¡pues nos vemos pronto, camarada!- Harry bebió algo de agua y se acostó en el sofá del living donde debía dormir.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Querido Merlín, Si puedes cambiarme de familia, te lo agradecería a montones,… ¡es enserio! A veces siento que yo soy Lisa Simpson, en una familia que no encaja. Lo peor de todo es que toda mi familia es una mezcla entre los Adams, los Simpsons, los Pica-piedras y los Supersónicos… Quizás hasta con los Argento,… Pues bien. ¡Mándame a una familia normal¡Hazme normal! Ojala lo hagas, Estaré esperando aquí. Gracias.- Ginny suspiró con deseo, y cerró los ojos esperando sentir una señal.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Querido Merlín, Bendice a todos los integrantes de mi familia, que amo con todo mi corazón; a mis gemelos, que los quiero mucho a pesar de que hacen tonterías, a mi Ginny que cada día esta más grande, a Ron que también crece día a día, a mi nueva hijita Hermione que es divina y muy inteligente, y a mi nuevo esposo, que amo mucho, y ahora mismo también lo escucho rogarte algo. Seguro las mismas cosas bonitas que yo te pido ahora,… - Molly sonrió muy feliz y cerró los ojos para dormir serena.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-Querido Merlín, tú sabes que amo a mi esposa, pero haz que se convierta en Angelina Jolie… - el papá de Hermione sonrió soñadoramente y cerró los ojos hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.-... Mejor cámbiala de nuevo, prefiero que sea Paris Hilton…

**FIN DEL CAPII.**

Esta vez, el final no fue sanguinario, jaajaaa. Los que me dijeron que era un crimen un final así, tienen razón, es muy feo que te hagan eso. Porque me pasó con otras historias, pero esta vez quería ser YO, la que posteara un final así. Jajaa.

No sé si habrá alguno más, y si hay,… bueno, no hay nada q hacer: p jajaja.

Lo que más me divirtió del Fic era lo de "Querido Merlín"… jajaja, lo peor es q se me ocurrió en el momento, y me gustó mucho la idea.

En fiin... Cuídense, Me fuii. Besooo! Manden Rw:)


	6. Piojos

-Nada de eso me pertenece todo es propiedad de J. K Rowling.

Hola! Escribo poco por q estoy algo apurada. Este capítulo es medio basura : s , ya se q es corto, y q me salió medio mal,… pero bueeno, es lo que hay. Gracias a los Rw q han dejado, se los agradezco mucho.

Ojala puedan disfrutar este capítulo, y hasta la próxima.

Un saludo enorme. Cuidense mucho. Mande Rw :)

Daii y Flor.

**Sexto Capítulo:**

"**Piojos"**

****

****

- ¡Atención familia! He tomado una seria determinación que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, pero sí con una cierta persona que no me deja dormir ni una sola noche, por más que le rece a Merlín las veces que sean necesarias….- decía la castaña en una especie de reunión familiar a la hora de la cena.

- Lo qué le pides a Merlín jamás se cumple… - argumentó su papá con melancolía. - Creo que retomaré a rezarle a Dios, él sí me escuchará…

- ¿Puedes atenderme? Esto si qué es importante…- Hermione no quería alterarse en lo más mínimo, por más que se proponía eso. Si seguía acumulando tantos nervios, terminaría falleciendo de un pico de presión masivo.- He decidido, dormir todas las noches con Kate… ella no tiene problema, ya se lo consulté y está totalmente de acuerdo. Por lo tanto esta noche, y todas las que se vienen, iré a dormir con Kate.

Cuando la chica terminó lo que tenía para decir, no todos reaccionaron de igual manera: los hermanos Weasly y Harry se mostraron indiferentes, mientras que el papá de Hermione y Molly se miraron medios alarmados.

- Hermione, no puedes hacer eso… tú vives aquí… - dijo su papá alzando una ceja.

- Con más razón papá, vivo aquí y no puedo dormir. A este paso, me volveré sonámbula por el resto de mi vida.

- Quizás es algo psicológico…

- ¡No lo es papá!

- ¿Probaste lo que te receté Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny, a la vez que comía de su plato.

- ¡Si¡Pero no funciona¡Es terrible¡Yo ya dije que iré a dormir con Kate¡Ustedes no tienen ningún problema y ella tampoco! Vive en un departamento sola, así que no tiene que pedirles permiso a sus padres. Está todo bajo control-

- Supongo que en algún momento a Kate se le volverá medio molesto que tú duermas siempre con ella…- opinó Molly con tranquilidad.

- Eso no pasará. Negocié con ella; le propuse que le enseñaría y ayudaría con todas las tareas que ella necesite respecto a la carrera de Medimaga, y ella me ofrecería su casa como un sitio calmo para dormir. Será solo por un período de tiempo, hasta que Ron deje de roncar… y si eso nunca pasa, pues dormiré en la casa de Kate de por vida- concluyó la castaña de brazos cruzados.

El papá de Hermione meditó un momento la situación, no le molestaba que su hija quiera dormir en otro sitio… era su elección, ya estaba grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero no quería que Molly sintiera que sus hijos causaban molestias en el hogar. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Hermione no daría el brazo a torcer, así que tendría que aceptar su idea.

-…Bien, esta bien. Como tú quieras… pero, algunas noches deberás dormir aquí. Que no se te haga una costumbre.- aprobó el papá sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Es sumamente importante para mí!- exclamó con entusiasmo Hermione, realmente era algo que ella consideraba muy especial. ¡Al fin lograría dormir!

La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja, y con un impecable ánimo que dudaba que se vaya a acabar, decidió terminar su plato. La familia empezó a charlar sobre aquello que debían hacer el fin de semana, como Hermione estaba muy sumisa en sus pensamientos no se detenía a escuchar los planes de la familia.

La idea de ir a dormir con Kate había sido grandiosa, se beneficiaba muchísimo, y además tendría tiempo de no verle la cara al muy idiota de Ron. Lograría estudiar con más desempeño ahora que dormiría como bien lo merecía, y sacaría las excelentes notas de siempre…

A la vez que pensaba y pensaba, llegó a notar después de unos minutos que estaba teniendo una desagradable comezón en la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos era eso?. Bajó la vista hacia su camisa, y notó algo que caminaba en ella… ¿Qué era esa cosa?... la examinó mejor acercando la cara, y lo descubrió…

-¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!- gritó la castaña sacudiéndose la remera para sacarse el insecto.

-¿¡Qué pasó, hija?!- gritó el padre desconcertado. Todos los allí presentes se detuvieron muy atónitos para ver a la chica que acaba de gritar

- ¡¡Es un piojo¡Es un piojo!!- contestó esta a los gritos. Se sacudió el cabello como si de alguna forma los insectos escaparían de ella aterrados.

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Ginny incrédula.

- ¡Hay piojos en mi cabeza¡Los hay¡Yo nunca tuve piojos, papá¡Los tengo¡Los tengo¡Me siento sucia!- la castaña estaba en un estado de paranoia excesivo.

- Te comportas como una estúpida. Son solo piojos, te tuviste que contagiar de alguien… solo ponte algún producto que los elimine…- le aconsejó su papá, que estaba medio avergonzado por las actuaciones de su hija.

- ¿Contagiar…?...- a la chica se le prendió la lamparita… ya entendía de quién se había contagiado¡DE RON!. ¡¡Cuando estuvo en su cama, tuvo que haberse contagiado de esos malditos bichos que ahora rondaban por su cabeza lamiendo su sangre!!. - ¡TÚ!

La chica señaló al pelirrojo con un dedo firme y cara de maniática.

- ¡Tú me contagiaste¡Tú me hiciste piojosa!

- ¿De qué hablas¿Qué es piojosa?- reaccionó este.

- Eh… lo siento, Hermione. Mis hijos no saben que son esas cosas, puesto que nunca tuvieron… en el mundo mágico no existen tanto esos insectos.- explicó Molly.

- ¡Yo jamás había tenido liendres¡Y "justo dio la casualidad" que cuando él habitó en MI casa, ahora yo estoy contagiada!- replicó la castaña.- ¡Seguro estaban en su cama, y yo por eso me los contagié!

- Si están en su cama, entonces no tendrías porqué contagiarte, porque jamás has estado en ella… ¿o estoy equivocado?- sacó a relucir Fred, con cara maliciosa.

Ron escupió la comida que estaba dentro de su boca, y tosió desesperadamente a causa del ahogo. Ginny se encargó de darle unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

- ¡Fred!- retó Molly a su hijo.

Hermione entendió que había hablado de más, y ahora tenía que arreglar lo que había empezado. Si se mantenía callada, entonces todos sospecharían que algo extraño había pasado entre la cama de Ron y ella.

- ¡No es eso¡Solo digo que estando desparramados en su cama, pueden dispersarse por toda la casa, incluyendo mi cuarto, que justamente está al lado del de él!- fue lo más sensato que se le ocurrió decir.

- Haber, muchachos… es sencillo. Solo cómprense un producto para matar piojos, y problema resuelto.- consideró el papá de la castaña.

- ¡Y qué no se acerquen a los demás, podrían contagiarnos!- exageró George riéndose con perversidad.

- ¡Me quiero morir!- gritó protestota Hermione.

- Que lío qué haces por nada- le dijo Harry a su amiga.

- Oigan¿y los piojos construyen en la cabeza de la persona, edificios y construcciones para hacer sus casitas?- quiso saber Ginny, intrigadísima.

- A veces temo por tu futuro, Ginny- le dijo George mirándola con la ceja alzada.

- ¿¡Qué¡Tengo derecho a pensarlo, son insectos extraños¡Nunca en mi vida los había escuchado oír!

-¡Ya déjense de hablar tonterías, hoy mismo compraremos un exterminador de mosquitos!- chilló ya harto, Ron.

- ¡Piojos, bobo¡Piojos!- impugnó Hermione.

- ¡Lo qué sea!... ¿Y… qué hacen esas cosas en la cabeza de uno?

-Te chupan la sangre…

-¡¿Qué?!... Escuchen, esto no me gusta nada… ¡No quiero que chupen mi sangre¡Moriré desangrado!

-No puedes morir, dudo mucho que una criaturita que mida dos por dos, llegué a sacar toda la sangre que hay en tu cuerpo…- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Aah… ¿Y si meto mi cabeza en la bañera creen que se ahoguen todos?

-No es posible. Se mantienen bien agarrados de tus pelos.

- Malditos piojos. ¡Ya me están fastidiando! Ahora puedo entender a los pobres perros cuando tienen pulgas en su cuerpito…¡Estoy sintiendo el parasitismo!

- ¡Ya deja de escupir tus ignorancias al mundo, bobo¡Podrías contagiar a los demás!- declaró furiosa Hermione, que se revolvía los cabellos pretendiendo que algunos piojos se caían.

- ¡Si insultas a Ron insultas a toda la familia, cabezona! saltó George parándose de un salto y tirándo la silla al suelo.

¡Ya compórtate, George, eres un feo infantil! lo insultó su gemelo.

¡El qué lo dice lo es!

¡ La cigarra se confundió al traerme esta familia!¡ Digo,... la cigüeña...! suspiró con amargura Ginny, para levantarse de la mesa y subir escaleras arriba.

¡Todos son unos dementes!

- ¡No pudes decir eso¡TENGO PIOJOS Y ESTOY ENFERMO!¡Apiádate de mí!

¡Dejen de gritar!

¡Tú no mandas aquí!

¡Bestia!

¡Espantajo!

¡Chiquillos!

¡MANDRILES!

¡Diez millones de rayos y centellas!

¡Pequeños demonios!

¡Ya cállense!

¡Parley!

¡Piojosos!

¡Juaaaz, juuuazz!

¡AAAAAAAHH!

¡Merlín¡Antes qué estar escuchando esto, prefiero estar muriéndo con el Imnombrable! gritó Harry.

¡¡Ya dejen de pelear!! retó Molly, procurando calmar a sus hijos y a Hermione.

¡Querido Merlín... este, digo, digo...Dios... si puede ser posible: LLEVAME CONTIGO!- apeteció el papá de la nueva piojosa, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y mirando el techo.

**FIN DEL CAPII. **


	7. El Plan de Ron

-Nada de esto me pertenece, ya lo saben, todo es propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Hola! Otra vez posteando nuevo capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo que el anterior (es que tuve más tiempo de hacerlo) y la trama un poco más divertida. Ojala le guste.

Ah! Quiero agradecer por todos los Rw, q han mandado! De verdad alegran mucho!, a algunas personas les contesté con mensajes y otras no. Pero, les pienso ahora contestar en el capítulo a todos.

En fin, espero sus comentarios que me alegran mucho, y Cuídense mucho. Saludos enormes :).

Daii y Flor.

**Séptimo Capítulo: **

"**El Plan de Ron"**

Toda esa semana, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo posible por poner punto final a esos malditos piojos. Como bien el padre de la castaña aconsejó, se compraron el mejor y más caro shampoo para acabar con las liendres.

Fue muy delicado el asunto, ya que el pelirrojo no tenía la más remota idea de que era el peine fino, y como era que se utilizaba… digamos, que Hermione tampoco sabía mucho sobre el asunto puesto que jamás combatió los piojos, pero era algo más inteligente y entendió como debía utilizar ese peine especial.

Una vez que le explicó a su hermanastro como se debía aplicar todo ese procedimiento, ambos repitieron toda la operación durante la semana. Hermione era la que más se esforzaba por eliminar a esos insectos de sus cabellos: odiaba siempre tener mucha picazón, le daba vergüenza su problema y se sentía muy sucia las 24 horas del día.

Lo que era peor: como ahora iba a dormir a la casa de Kate, todas las noches rezaba para que su amiga no encontrara en la almohada de ella ningún piojo que se desprendió de sus pelos.

Por eso, para evitar cualquier interrogatorio molesto, cada vez que despertaba a la mañana, revisaba su almohada y sábanas, claro esta, que a escondidas de Kate… de otra forma, ella creería que estaba bien loca o escondía algo.

Sacando de lado a los piojos, tuvo suerte en ir a dormir todas las noches en casa de Kate, ahí no soportaba los tremendos ronquidos de Ron, que obvio que no echaba de menos. Había logrado de dormir todo lo que no pudo en esas semanas. Así que ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa tarde en la casa de la castaña y los pelirrojos, hacía un calor insoportable, y ya nadie aguantaba estar allí sin un ventilador golpeándole en la cara.

Ron se instaló en su cuarto donde con bastante esfuerzo hizo aparecer tres súper ventiladores para que hicieran correr aire fresco por todo el cuarto.

El chico se encontraba planchado en su cama, con el pie tocando el suelo y su brazo balanceándose en el borde de la cama de un lado y del otro.

El pelirrojo estaba tan concentrado en las estadísticas de los campeonatos de Quiddich que los párpados ya se le estaban cerrando. Aún soñaba con eso de ser jugador de su equipo favorito,… ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo si apenas conseguía mantenerse elevado en su escoba y mirar la pelota a la vez, cuando estaba en público?

Siguió pensando, y pensando… y sus párpados se cerraban, y un hilo de baba corría por su mejilla…

- ¡RON!- gritó una voz muy poco delicada en su oído.

El chico se espantó demasiado: rodó por la cama hasta sentir el duro suelo en su frente.

- ¡Ay…¿¡Qué demonios quieres… Ginny?!- gritó Ron, procurando levantarse con sumo cuidado.

- Solo quería que supieras que me voy con Fred a buscar un trabajo que le ayude a comprarse una casa…- dijo ella rodando los ojos, su hermano adivinó esa expresión como un signo de que le parecía muy poco probable que Fred encuentre un trabajo con honorable salario. - Mamá le dio permiso para que vaya a buscar por el centro comercial, solo si iba conmigo… lo más probable es que no lleguemos hasta la noche,… así que cuida la casa…

- Están Hermione, su papá, George o Harry para cuidarla…- replicó el pelirrojo volviéndose a acomodar en su cómoda cama, su plan era dormir toda la noche si era posible.

- Hermione se irá a la casa de Kate para acabar con un proyecto que tienen pendiente, el papá de ella debe trabajar, George tiene que cuidar su negocio todo el día, y Harry es invitado aquí, no tiene como deber cuidar la casa…- le insistió Ginny.

Como Ron hizo caso omiso a las críticas de su hermana, esta pateó con enojo el suelo y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. El chico estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para tomar sus palabras en serio, después de todo, estaba su mamá para cuidar la casa… o Harry, si él tuvo la valentía de vencer a un basilisco y a un dragón, entonces podría hacer una simple tarea como vigilar el hogar¿no?

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que se fue Ginny que la puerta se abrió otra vez,.. Esta vez no era ninguno de los hermanos de Ron, sino Harry.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado Ron¿No tenías que hacerte cargo de tu nueva casa…? Te comienzo a comentar que no hay nadie aquí, más que nosotros dos- dijo el moreno tomando asiento en una butaca.

-¿Ahora quién eres¿La doble de Ginny que viene a manipularme la vida?-

-Tú solo te haces odiar, Ron.

-¡Qué tontería¡Cállate¡Intento dormir!- reprochó el pelirrojo, con la cara hundida en su almohada.

- ¡Todavía no logro entenderlo!¿Qué se siente ser ahora parte de la familia de Hermione?- curioseó Harry.

-¡Yo qué voy a saber¡Me siento igual que siempre!

- ¿No te sorprendiste cuándo tu mamá te dijo que se casaría con el papá de ella?

Ron levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo mejor y, meditó la pregunta.

-Si,… digo… No me gustó mucho, primero pensé que era una broma, pero cuando noté que no lo era fue muy molesto. Aunque, una vez que asumí que yo no podía meterme en la vida de mamá, lo tuve que aceptar. En realidad, yo no tuve tantos problemas como Hermione, porque ella no solo tuvo que adaptarse a mi mamá, sino a mí y a mis hermanos.

- Por lo que veo, todavía no logró adaptarse…- pensó Harry, con bastante razón.

- El tiempo le hará adaptarse. Se adaptó la vez que murió su mamá,… que en paz descanse, pero por más que le dolió pudo sobrellevar la situación.

- Si, es verdad. Pero en fin,… Te apuesto lo que sea a que Hermione jamás te perdonará lo que le hiciste en séptimo año, y ahora que eres su hermanastro, te ha tomado más bronca.. Y pues menos lo hará- se aventuró a decir el chico, provocando que su amigo se inquietara un poco.

-¿Y tú que sabes? El tiempo la hará perdonarme…

- ¡Ron, ya deja de decir eso del tiempo!

-Bueno, pero es cierto… ¡Ella es muy histérica¡no pudo haberse molestado por una tonta broma que le hice hace años!

-Ron… Le desparramaste toda su ropa interior por los pasillos del colegio…

-Si, pero…

- Le colgaste sus sostenes en los mástiles del equipo de quiddich…

-Ya se, pero…

- Deshojaste su diario íntimo, y metiste cada una de las hojas por las habitaciones de cada uno de los alumnos del colegio…

- ¡Ya, pero…!

- Le hiciste saber al colegio que Hermione Granger sufría de infecciones en…

-… ¡¿Y qué Harry?!, Nadie supo que era su ropa interior, sus sostenes…, hasta que ella lo puso en evidencia gritándome como una sínica en frente de todo Howarts. Si hubiera mantenido cerrada la boca,…

-…Gritaste a todo el colegio¡_Esta es la ropa de Hermione Granger¡Este es el Diario de Hermione Granger!_... hasta recuerdo que habías inventado una canción¿Cómo era?...

-¡Ya esta bien, Harry¿Si?... ¡Deja de decir lo qué hice!... Porqué si nos ponemos a analizar la situación… ¡Ella fue una arpía al salir en ese año con Seamus¡No puedes negarlo!-

-¿Y qué¡Ella hace lo que quiere¡Además, Tú estabas saliendo con Padma Patil!

- ¿Saliendo¡Qué antiguo eres mi querido amigo¡Ella era mi _sex toy! _

- ¿_Sex toy_?- preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- Si, no sé… Ella lo llamaba así. Y a mí me daba igual.

- ¡OH, qué bien¡Entonces Hermione era el _Sex toy_ de Seamus¿Qué te parece? – comentó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa e intención de molestar a su amigo.

Ron lo miró entre una mezcla de terror y demencia. Se podría decir que daba una sensación de miedo verlo con tal cara, a nadie se le ocurrió (mucho menos a Harry) que se le pasaba por la cabeza al muchacho.

-… ¡No¡Ella no pudo ser el _Sex Toy_ de nadie…¿O sí?...- vaciló el pelirrojo mirando sus pies medio ausente.

- Tiene 21 años, Ron. ¡Es dueña de hacer lo qué desea!- contempló Harry con los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Y con más razón Harry¡21 años!¡Una niña en puro desarrollo¡Una semilla que aún no se convirtió en árbol¡Es una bebe¡Una bebita¡Y yo soy su papi!

-… ¿Tú eres su QUÉ?- saltó el moreno con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Su papi!... ¡¡Quiero decir, debo cuidarla¡Soy responsable de su bienestar¡Después de todo soy su hermanastro¡¡Tiene 21 años Harry, 21!!

- Ron, por favor, no pensaste que las hermanas Patil tenían 21 cuando te las…

- ¡Las hermanas Patil eras demonios vivos en persona¡Hermione es demasiado inocente!

-¿Tú qué sabes¡Quizás no pase todas las noches durmiendo en la casa de Kate, sino que duerme con algún hombre! Quizá en este mismísimo momento no este con Kate, sino con algún hombre:… Seamus,… Neville… ¡Víktor!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡SE ACABÓ!- gritó Ron, levantándose de su cama de un salto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Voy a buscar a Hermione y decirle que si no deja de visitar hombres le diré a su padre…!

- ¡Ron, era una broma¡Te tomas todo a pecho!

-¿Qué broma¡Ahora que lo dijiste es probable que tengas razón, quizá no exista ninguna Kate¡O…, quizás ella y Kate… se junten en su casa con algún hombre todas las noches¡Quizás todo sea un engaño¡Hermione sale con hombres!

-Demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, amigo…

- ¡No seas tonto¡Tengo que ayudarla antes de qué sea tarde!- El pelirrojo salió de su cuarto como un huracán.

- ¡Ya párale Ron¿¡Qué piensas hacer?!- gritaba Harry persiguiéndolo.

Ron caminaba tan rápido que apenas él se daba cuenta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se presentaba en la casa de Kate, y le decía lo que tenía pensado a Hermione estaba se mataría de risa y lo negaría todo. Pero, si usaba alguna especie de plan…Entonces, se le prendió la lamparita…

Paró en seco en el medio del pasillo, y su amigo chocó con su espalda.

- ¡Ay, me rompiste la nariz!- se quejó el chico detrás suyo.

El pelirrojo lo ignoró por completo, entró al cuarto de su hermana Ginny que por suerte esta no cerraba con llave. Rebuscó en su almohada tan cuidadosamente como pudo,… ¡Y allí estaba¡Un cabello pelirrojo proveniente de ella!

- ¿Me quieres decir qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Harry que miraba lo que hacía con preocupación. Por primera vez en su vida, había odiado abrir la boca y hacerle una broma a su mejor amigo, ya que este se lo había tomado en serio.

- ¡Fácil¡Y algunos piensan que soy estúpido¡Ven sígueme!-

Ambos salieron de la habitación de la pelirroja, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de los mellizos donde Ron inspeccionó los cajones hasta que pudo encontrar un frasco con un producto espeso en él.

-¿Y eso qué es?- inquirió Harry.

- Esto, querido amigo. ¡Es poción Multijugos¡Fred y George siempre guardan distintos tipos de pociones para experimentar y hacer nuevos productos para la tienda¡Si uso esta poción y la mezclo con el cabello de Ginny, puedo convertirme en ella… y así ir a la casa de Kate, hacerme pasar por mi hermana y averiguar que es lo que hace Hermione!- le explicó el chico a su amigo.

Una vez que terminó de hablar el moreno empezó a replicarle y decirle que estaba loco: que todo lo que le había dicho era una broma para molestarlo, y que de ninguna manera Hermione haría algo de tal magnitud. Lo que era muy lógico de pensar, porque la castaña tenía un aspecto y personalidad más inocente que una débil anciana.

-¡Me metiste esto en la cabeza y no descansaré hasta saber si es cierto o falso¡No me sucederá nada¡Solo tengo que transformarme en Ginny, ir a la casa de Kate,… e intentando ser cuidadoso sacarle información a Hermione¡Será de lo más sencillo!- insistió el pelirrojo, mezclando el cabello de su hermana con la poción.

-¿¡Pero escúchame, y si la verdadera Ginny se presenta en el lugar donde estarás tú o… llama a Hermione por teléfono…¡Entonces estarás muerto!- le objetó Harry, pensando en esa posibilidad.

-¡Eso no pasará¡Ginny se fue con Fred a buscar trabajo en la ciudad, dijo que tardarían en venir… lo más probable que hasta bien tarde no vuelvan ninguno de los dos¡Para ese entonces, estaré de vuelta en casa convertido en mí mismo y con la información valiosa que pienso conseguir!

El moreno lo miró con ojos entornados. No estaba seguro de que si su plan resultaría con éxito, tenía en mente que su amigo era medio torpe y que podría echarlo a perder. Y si Hermione lo descubría cometería un homicidio en su contra.

Supo que ya nada le sacaría a Ron de la cabeza su plan, puesto que ya estaba tomando la poción, así que lo mejor que podía hacer por su amigo era darle una mano y apoyarlo en el plan.

Una vez más, Ron sintió el gusto horrendo del menjunje en su garganta, la última que vez, en segundo año le había parecido menos desagradable. Pero esta vez, si que era un verdadero asco. Lo tragó como pudo, evitando con enorme energía las ganas de vomitar que tenía.

Sintió como cada una de las partículas de la poción se deslizaban por su esófago, hasta su estómago. Rogó por que pronto acabara esa pesadilla.

Entonces, notó como su cuerpo se iba transformando de a poco… sus manos parecían burbujear visiblemente. Se puso delante del espejo de la habitación para llegar a ver su cambio: descubrió la cara de Ginny en el espejo.

Se tocó las mejillas medio cohibido. Era demasiado extraño eso de tener otro aspecto, más extraño aún era eso de ser chica… y mucho más extraño aún¡Era que esa chica era su hermana!

En conclusión, no iba a ser para siempre… en unas horas se acabaría el efecto por eso tenía que apurarse.

-Escucha Harry, dile a mi mamá que me fui a… ¡al cumpleaños de algún amigo del colegio!... si pregunta dile que piensas que llegaré tarde, pero que no se preocupe por mí. ¿Entendiste?- le espetó Ron, mientras ambos caminaban fuera del cuarto.

-Si, entiendo. ¿Pero a qué hora piensas llegar?-

-No lo sé. No tardaré,… tú intenta ayudarme y estar al tanto de todo. Procura que si Ginny llega que no llame por teléfono a la casa de Kate, o se intenta comunicar con Hermione… tú sabrás que hacer. Lo mismo que el resto de la familia.-

El pelirrojo con el aspecto de Ginny, entró al cuarto de su hermana para ponerse algo de mujer. Supuso que si la castaña lo veía a él(es decir a Ginny) con esa ropa de hombre, le resultaría extraño. Así que tenía que ponerse algo del armario de Ginny.

Buscó algo decente en el ropero.

-Me dejas demasiada responsabilidad a mí, Ron. ¿¡Y qué si no puedo con todo?!- protestó Harry, pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Debía entretener, convencer y vigilar a cada miembro de la familia por horas, y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo bien.

-Harry, Estoy seguro que podrás. Solo esfuérzate y piensa que el pellejo de tu amigo esta en juego… Ey, te puedes ir. Tengo que cambiarme- le pidió Ron a Harry.

-¿Y qué? Eres Ron, estoy al tanto que no eres Ginny- le dijo Harry medio molesto y extrañado.

- Si soy Ron, pero tengo el aspecto de Ginny… y aunque utilice su cuerpo para llevar a cabo mis planes, no quiere decir que deje que tú la mires a ella.

- ¡Ron, no seas tonto!

- ¡Y tú no seas baboso¡Lárgate que se me acaba el tiempo!

- Ron, algún día debes aceptar que tu hermana y tú hermanastra dejarán de ser vírgenes. Ginny algún día se…

- Claro, Harry. Y cuándo eso suceda ojala tú no tengas nada que ver, porque pienso romperte la cara. ¿Contento¡Ahora fuera del cuarto!-

El moreno suspiró molesto y salió dejando a Ron solo para que pueda cambiarse a un ritmo muy rápido. No podía perder más tiempo, si lo hacía significaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ese cuerpo.

Una vez listo, le repitió a Harry todo lo que tenía que hacer y los últimos consejos, tomó un poco de polvos Flu… entró a la chimenea de su casa.

-¡Casa de Kate!- gritó alto y claro. Luego, arrojó los polvos.

Lo último que vio fue la cara de Harry bastante preocupada, y la sala de su nueva casa. A pesar de que sentía el enorme impulso de hacer lo que iba a hacer, tenía un pequeñísimo temor en pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Y si las cosas no salían como él esperaba? Lo único que tenía además de una pollera y camisa femeninas, era un enorme valor que no le jugaría en contra.

**FIN DEL CAPII. **

Buee…. No quiero que tengan ganas de asesinarme como la otra vez: p jajaa. No enserio, perdonen, pero como el octavo capítulo ya esta escrito, les prometo postearlo muy pronto. Así que no me maten, jaja.

Vieron que Ron aunque sea es un poquito inteligente! Se le ocurrió el plan a él solito!

Además, le di algo más de diálogo a Harry, que hasta ahora mucho no tenía… y, demostré que el pelirrojo todavía siente celos por cualquier chico que se acerque a Hermione ;) jajaa, en fin…

También queremos agradecer a todos los que nos mandan reviews, los re apreciamos y nos ayudan a construir los capitulos y la historia.

Gracias a:

Katiuska

Artilud

Belledriel

Meylokita

Meli black

Conny-B

Kimita-potter

Floor Grint

Anii

Hermioneyron

Ana

Atzweasly

Madridcc

Merodeadora-Chii

Un saludooo enormee! Y sigan mandando Rw pleasee!!!

Flor y Daii


	8. Llevando a cabo el plan

A -Y aunque todos los sepan, una vez más debo decirlo: nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Hola a todos nuevamente! Vengo para traerles el capítulo ocho, que tanto esperaban. Les juro que me mate de risa escribiéndolo, jajaaa. Como una estúpida riéndome delante de la pc, de lo que yo misma escribía!! Nono… realmente tengo serios problemas :s. En fin, ojala les guste.

Un saludo Enorme.

Dai y Flor

**Octavo capítulo: **

"**Llevando a cabo el plan"**

Aterrizó en otra sala que para él era desconocida, estaba la luz apagada y sintió una especie de escalofrío en la nuca. ¿Y si se había equivocado de lugar y ahora estaba en una casa de algún desconocido?...

Tragó saliva y se levantó del suelo quitándose el polvillo de la cabeza. Ese lugar sin luz realmente daba miedo. Cayó nuevamente en la cuenta de que el reloj avanzaba… así que desafiando el miedo llamó a la castaña.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?- llamó el chico en voz alta. Con la vista en la oscuridad no alcanzaba a ver nada, y mucho menos donde estaba el interruptor de la luz.-¿¡Hermione?!

Alzó un poco más la voz esperanzado, agitó las manos en la nada como si de alguna forma eso ayudaría a buscar a su hermanastra. ¿Y si realmente era una casa cualquiera? Antes ese pensamiento no había provocado tanto miedo en él, pero ahora que lo pensaba… si. El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que creyó que le explotaría.

-¿Hermione?

De pronto las luces se prendieron, y Ron llegó a ver mejor el aspecto de la sala. Era mucho más chico que el de la casa de Hermione, después de todo ese era un pequeño departamento. Pero, todo estaba bien acomodado y elegante.

Buscó con torpeza a la persona que había encendido las luces, y se encontró con un chico que tendría su misma edad, común y corriente. Llevaba en su mano derecha una lata de refresco, y lo miraba a él bastante cohibido.

-Este,… lo siento…- dijo él con la voz femenina, muy tímida, de Ginny. Después de todo tenía aspecto de mujer y debía comportarse como tal.- ¿Me equivoqué de casa?... ¿Aquí vive Kate?

-Este… si, ¿Eres amiga suya? preguntó el chico incrédulo.

- Sería mejor que yo te preguntara: ¿¡qué relación tienes con Hermione Granger?!- explotó con sequedad Ron. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, y que el muchacho lo miraba con la boca abierta, tuvo que hablar otra vez.

- Es decir,…Yo soy amiga de una amiga de Kate que esta aquí. O al menos eso me dijeron, ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Dónde esta? Debo verla…- No le estaba gustando para nada ese muchacho, no solo por el echo de que quizá sea el tipo que este andando con Hermione en esa casa… sino porque, le estaba mirando detenidamente… y mucho. Era consiente de que tenía el aspecto de una chica, y que su hermana era bonita. Pero, bastante tenía que soportar con Harry, como para que ahora este desconocido tenga que mirarlo a él, en el cuerpo de su hermana. _Genial, no?._

-Si, esta pasando por esa puerta de allí. Con Kate, pasa. Tienes permiso.- le dijo el chico señalando un puerta que estaba a espaldas de Ron.

-Gracias. Iré a buscarla- dijo el pelirrojo aliviándose de que no se haya equivocado de casa y además, de abandonar a ese pelmazo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Bebida, alguna… cosa?- preguntó el chico acercándose un poco. _Changos!_

-No, no… gracias de todos modos- se apresuró a decir Ron. Ya le estaba poniendo bastante incómodo ese baboso, así que se giró y entró por la puerta indicada para buscar a Hermione.

Se encontró en un pasillo largo que tenía dos puertas, optó por tocar la que tenía más próxima. No sabía si era el cuarto de Kate, pero como el tipo anterior no le dio indicaciones tenía que elegir.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Hermione?- preguntó. Esperó alguna señal de vida, y de inmediato la obtuvo.

La castaña le abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con verlo a él, o mejor dicho… a Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Hermione sin moverse.

Ron tragó saliva. _Changos. _No había pensando en ninguna excusa para presentarse ahí como Ginny.

-Hola Hermione, Disculpa la molestia. Pero, tu papá me llamó por teléfono porque quería saber si estabas bien, y dónde estabas. Me contó que te estuvo llamando por teléfono, pero que no lo contestabas… y esta comprobado porque yo también quise llamarte y no pude. Mi mamá me dijo que tú estabas aquí, pero como tu papá me insistió tanto…y quería que venga para cerciorarme de que estabas bien, tuve que hacerle el favor. – le pareció que habló tan rápido, que la castaña no le creyó ni una palabra. Sin embargo, al ver que Hermione asintió con la cabeza, respiró otra vez. – Bien, como veo que te encuentras perfecto, Me voy…

-¡No! ¡Pero ya qué estás aquí, quédate! ¡Puedes quedarte con nosotras, Kate no tendrá problema!- exclamó Hermione sonriente. Al pelirrojo le resultó muy raro que la chica le sonriera así, es que últimamente le mandaba miradas asesinas y se había acostumbrado mucho a ellas.

-… No quiero incomodar…- dijo Ron, como para parecerse más a Ginny. Procuraba hacer todos los mismos gestos y tener la misma personalidad.

-¡No es molestia, tonta! ¡Pasa!- entonces se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar.

-Gracias.- entró, y llegó a ver una habitación bastante amplia, con un decorado que la verdadera Ginny admiraría muchísimo: puesto que era bastante femenino. En la única cama ahí presente estaba la que sería seguramente Kate: una chica con aspecto amable, cabello negro, rizado y menuda.

-Ginny. Ella es Kate,… - presentó Hermione.

-¡Hola! Es un placer- saludó con alegría típica de su hermana- ¡Tú habitación es fantástica!

-Gracias. También, el placer es mío- dijo Kate sonriéndole.

Ya imaginaba que te gustaría el cuarto- comentó Hermione riendo.- A propósito, ¿Hoy no tenías que acompañar a Fred a buscar trabajo?

…_Changos…_

-Eh… si. Pero cambié de opinión, no tenía tantas ganas de recorrer toda la ciudad. Fred podrá hacerlo solo, estoy seguro… digo, segura…- Ron rió nervioso, disimulando todo lo posible. … ¿Y… terminaron el proyecto que tenían pendiente?

Si. Así es- contestó Kate, peinándose el pelo.

Nos esforzamos bastante, pero… conseguiremos una gran calificación… eso no lo dudo…- añadió Hermione, que había tomado asiento en puff ubicado en el suelo.

Lógico… ¿Y qué hacían ahora?- preguntó Ron, con esperanza de que le dijeran algo acerca de que el tipo que lo había mirado tan depravadamente.

Nada. Charlábamos.

Ah. A propósito… me lleve un enorme susto cuando llegué por la red flú… porque vi a un muchacho allí afuera, y creí que me había equivocado de casa…- comentó Ron minuciosamente.

Hermione y Kate rieron.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, es el primo de Kate… a veces viene a mirar los partidos de Tenis por la televisión de ella. Es que le gustan los deportes Muggles- explicó la castaña.

_Oh, Genial. _El pelirrojo se sintió medio estúpido al pensar que aquel tipo tendría algo que ver con Hermione. Pero en fin, con eso de que era muy depravado… no se equivocaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Durante esas dos horas, Ron intentó sonsacarles a algunas de las chicas información valiosa o buscar alguna señal en la habitación sobre su teoría… sin embargo, ambas chicas parecían más inocentes que el Dios mismo.

No había nada extraño o alguna cosa que el pudiera considerar sospechosa,… ¡Merlín!, había gastado él único frasco de poción multijugos de sus hermanos (después lo pagaría caro), comido un cabello de su hermana, sentido ese desagradable gusto en su garganta, ser visto desubicadamente por Harry y el primo de Kate… y soportar una pesada charlar de mujeres sobre la depilación… POR NADAA. _¡Fabuloso! _

Harry tenía razón al pensar que mi idea era una estupidez, ¡Todo había sido su culpa! ¡Si él no hubiera dicho ese chiste no se hubiera hecho la cabeza!... y ahora él quedaba nuevamente como el idiota de la familia. _Genial… y patético a la vez._

Para asegurarse de que la transformación de él a Ginny no fuera posible enfrente de ambas chicas, tuvo que ir al baño más de tres veces para asegurarse de que su cuerpo seguía igual. Seguramente, Hermione y Kate habrían pensado que tenía problemas estomacales serios…

Lo más extraño es que a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, aún seguía siendo Ginny ¿Qué sucedió?... lo más lógico que se le ocurrió fue que los gemelos le habrían agregado algo a la poción, para que el tiempo de metamorfosis sea más duradero… ahora que recordaba, había oído a sus hermanos charlar sobre ese tema hace unas semanas. En fin, ¡Les agradecía con el corazón eso!.

-¡Vaya! ¡Miren qué hora es! Será mejor que nos echemos a dormir ahora mismo, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano.- dijo Kate mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Además mañana hay que entregar el proyecto!- coincidió Hermione, levantándose del puff.

Ron miró la hora del reloj. Y comprobó que eran apenas las nueve. _Díos Santo_. Estas chicas estaban mal. ¿Qué persona de su edad se consideraría acostar a ese horario por más que mañana deba entregar un proyecto? Nadie, por lo menos, nadie _normal._

-Bien, entonces. Yo me voy…- empezó a decir Ron, todavía estaba desilusionado por no poder averiguarle nada a Hermione.

¡No! ¿Por qué te irás? Quédate a dormir con nosotras aquí… Por mí no hay drama- le invitó Kate, cordialmente.

Eh… No, me encantaría. Pero no puedo permitirlo…- vaciló Ron, dándose cuenta que estaba en serios aprietos.

-¡Por favor, Ginny! ¡Ya deja de ser tan formal!- Río Hermione- Nos gustaría que te quedes con nosotras. Si te vas, lo tomaremos como que no te gusta nuestra compañía.

Kate asintió sonriendo.

-Chicas, yo…

¡Tú te quedas! ¡Kate te prestará un pijama!

-¡Si, seguro!... ¡Ten toma este! – Kate sacó de su armario un pijama color rosa que le tendió a Ron en la mano.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, y sintió como se le deslizó por el esófago hasta caer en el estómago como un témpano de hielo. Sonrió tanto como pudo.

-Dee… acuerdo… Me… que-do….- tartamudeó ante las miradas expectantes de las chicas.

Ambas sonrieron, y lo dejaron de mirar. Kate se fue del cuarto diciendo algo que Ron no le prestó atención, y Hermione buscó algo en el armario de su amiga.

¿Y ahora él que hacía?... ¿Si se acababa la poción en ese mismo momento?,… ¿Si le descubrían?, ¿Si lo mataban las dos con una motosierra? ¿Cómo pediría auxilio?... Tenía que averiguar que hacer para salir de allí, de la mejor manera posible. Changos, ¡pero es que estaba entre la espada y la pared!.

Escucha, Hermione. Pero, ¿y si mis hermanos o mi mamá se preocupan? No quiero que eso pase… - probó Ron, mirando a una castaña que seguía buscando en el armario.

-Yo los llamaré. Además, le puedo decir a mi papá que estoy bien de paso.

_Changos. _Eso no estaba bien… si Hermione le mencionaba a su papá que Ginny había ido a buscarla por orden suya, cosa que no es cierto, entonces podría descubrirlo…

-No, no te molestes. Mejor les llamo yo. Y de paso hablo con tu papá… - dijo el pelirrojo, tomando el teléfono que encontró sobre la cama de Kate. Hizo que marcaba un número, y qué estaba llamando…

-¡Hola Ron! Escucha dile a mamá que estoy con Hermione en la casa de Kate, me quedaré aquí a dormir… si,… no,… ¡ah! Y acuérdate de comunicarle a su papá que esta conmigo, y no le sucedió nada… ¡No Ron, dile ahora!... ¡Que terco eres, tonto!... de acuerdo, adiós.- dijo Ron, inventando toda una conversación entre él mismo y Ginny… bastante común, así Hermione lo creería. - ¡Ya está!

-Qué bien. Pero no debiste dejarle recados al estúpido de Ron, seguro los olvidará…- le dijo la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

El chico apretó los dientes, tuvo ganas de golpearla… aunque no podía hacerlo. Así que se aguantó.

Le conviene recordarlos…- dijo él. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y al final sacó un pijama del armario.

Ron retomó la discusión que se estaba planteando hacía minutos: ¿QUÉ HACERR? Ya no tenía más alternativa,… tenía que dormir ahí. Confiaba en que la poción de los gemelos duraría aunque sea dos horas más, si a este paso no había finalizado,… se le ocurrió que en el momento en que ambas chicas durmieran podría escabullirse y salir, dejando una nota que dijera que tuvo que irse de urgencia porque… se sentía algo enferma, y le dolía la cabeza… O sino,…

Al chico le quedó la mente en blanco, es más no estaba respirando, ni tampoco le latía el corazón… Es qué, ¿Qué rayos hacía Hermione?

La castaña se había quitado la remera, y el pantalón… y estaba allí mismo, a unos pasos de él tan solo luciendo un conjunto de ropa interior. Ella no se había dado cuenta que Ron, es decir, Ginny… la estaba mirando ahora con demasiada atención.

Sonó el teléfono que hacía minutos había usado Ron, entonces Hermione lo vio encima de la cama y lo atendió.

Mientras la chica conversaba con alguien por el teléfono, Ron se entretenía observando diferentes zonas del cuerpo de su nueva hermanita que no debería mirar.

¿De dónde había pensado alguna vez que su antigua mejor amiga tenía cuerpo de vieja anciana? Había oído tantos rumores en el colegio sobre ello, hasta los había considerado verdaderos… pero ahora, todas esas cosas que había oído, eran puras mentirotas.

_Merlín. _¿Porqué al verla ahora mismo como un perfecto idiota baboso, se le cruzaban miles de frases por la cabeza como: _buena, buena, buena, buena, buena, buena, buena… estás muy buena, demasiado, tanto, mucho, extremadamente,… BUEEEENAA?_

-¡Ginny!- escuchó un gritó ensordecedor en su oído. Y comprobó que era Hermione- ¡Ginny llamando a Tierra!

-¿¡Qué… qué?! reaccionó este, mirando a la chica a los ojos… por primera vez.

Es Harry en el teléfono. Quiere decirte algo, fíjate tú…- y le entregó un teléfono que él se puso en su oreja.

¿Hola Harry? – dijo este con voz queda. ¿Por qué sentía que hacía mucho calor en esa recámara?

_ Adivina, enfermo _le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡Ron!... escúchame, ¿cuándo piensas venir?... Aquí ya llegaron George, el papá de Hermione y tu mamá. Les dije lo que me pediste, y me creyeron, pero yo estoy todavía preocupado. ¡Cuándo rayos piensas venir!

El pelirrojo todavía observaba a Hermione que comenzaba a ponerse el pijama que había sacado del armario.

¡NOO! gritó Ron, aturdiendo a Harry en el teléfono y sobresaltando a Hermione, que lo miró preocupada.

¿No qué Ron?- le preguntó Harry impaciente.

Harry, ya le avisé a Ron que me quedaré a dormir en la casa de Kate, con Hermione. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Tú solo encárgate de hacer lo que te encargué, ¿si?. Gracias por preocuparte, Adiós. – y colgó el teléfono. Rogó por que Harry hubiera entendido el mensaje, y que el muy bobo no llamara otra vez.

¿Qué pasó? preguntó la castaña que ya se había puesto su pijama. _CHANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS._

-No. Todo en orden. Es que Harry, estaba preocupado. Porque no le creyó a Ron lo que le dijo, imaginó que sería alguna broma… entonces para cerciorarse, quiso llamar.- Inventó el pelirrojo.

Ah. Me había asustado. Bueno, Ginny. Cámbiate, yo iré al baño y ahora vengo.- Hermione salió de la habitación con rapidez, dejando a un Ron aturdido.

El chico se puso el pijama que le buscó Kate y esperó a que ambas chicas llegaran. Había ocurrido tanto en solo minutos: Harry llamando por teléfono, Hermione quitándose la ropa, mucho nerviosismo, Hermione quitándose la ropa, fingir una llamada, muchos pensamientos pasar por la mente, Hermione quitándose la ropa… y… ¡Ah! Hermione quitándose la ropa.

¿Podía ser él un chico tan baboso? Naaaaa,… ¿O sí? Bueno,… casi le chorreaba la baba cuando la castaña estaba en frente de él con ropa interior. Pero, eso no es ser baboso, eso es tener baba.

Hermione y Kate volvieron, las dos con sus pijamas y con una botella pequeña de agua.

-¿Quieres agua, Ginny?- invitó Kate.

-Bueno gracias- Ron agarró la botella, bebió una par de tragos… y mientras Kate ponía un colchón en el piso y Hermione se ataba el cabello, disimuladamente el se arrojo algo de agua al cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Quería enfriarse un poco, _Le hacía mucha falta. _

Kate terminó de preparar la cama casera en el piso, bebió algo del agua que le tendió Ron y se acostó en su cama.

El pelirrojo todavía estaba medio atontado, ¿Y dónde dormiría él? Supuso que la cama del piso era para Hermione,.. Entonces él… ¿Dormiría en el suelo?.

Ginny lo lamento pero no tengo otro colchón para ti. Debes compartir el colchón con alguna, igual no te vas a sentir incómoda ambos son amplios- le dijo Kate.

El chico comenzó a sentir que sudaba un poquito de más… ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Dormir con alguna? Cada vez esto se ponía más incómodo.

-Acomódate en la cama que quieras- agregó la morocha, programando las agujas de su despertador.

Ron dudó.

Este colchón es más cómodo que el de Kate. Así que duerme conmigo, Ginny. – articuló Hermione, ubicándose en la cama del suelo y asiéndole un espacio a él.

_-_Lo que tú quieras, nena.- dijo Ron. ¡Quiero decir!... Está bien, Hermione.

El hermanastro de la castaña no dudó al acostarse en el espacio que esta le había dejado. Fue demasiado incómodo tenerla a centímetros de él, si no temblaba… era porque quería contenerse.

Kate apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. – Chicas, Buenas noches.

-Buenas Noches- dijo Hermione, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Buee- buenas noches- fue lo último que dijo Ron, sabía muy bien que no iban a ser una buenas noches, aunque el lo quisiera.

No podía ver nada en la oscuridad… nada, lo único visible era la luz del interruptor de la luz. No quería cerrar los ojos, si lo hacía… y no despertaba antes que las chicas, a la mañana se llevarían la sorpresa de que durmieron con un chico, y lo que era peor: ¡Ese chico era RON!

Podía oír y sentir la respiración de Hermione a centímetros de de su rostro. La sentía demasiado cerca… mucho.

Quiso alejarse aunque sea algo de la chica, pero si lo hacía acabaría en el suelo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si horas, minutos,… pero sabía que hacía bastante que estaba esperando sobre ese colchón que el tiempo pasara. Se movió un poco para llegar a ver la hora del reloj de la pared,… pero era inútil, no llegaba a leer debido a la oscuridad. Miró el digital de la mesita de noche que era luminoso y parpadeaban las 3:30. ¡_Merlín!. _

Había pasado horas mirando el techo y sin hacer nada. Ahora que las chicas dormían tenía que irse de una vez, debía salir de ahí sin hacer ruido… ir hasta la sala, tomar polvos flú y volver a casa.

La castaña a su lado se movió, y comenzó como a quejarse en sueños. Si él se mantenía bien quieto, ella no despertaría.

-No…- la chica susurró con voz muy cansada. Ron la observó más de cerca, pero aún tenía los cerrados. Sintió mucho alivio, solo estaba soñando alguna cosa. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar en su vida que Hermione hablara dormida. Eso sí que era una novedad.

-Ron… - siguió susurrando ella.-Ron…Ron, si solo me hubieras pedido disculpas...Ron... -

El chico decidió ignorarla, si se ponía a escucharla, jamás se iría de esa casa. Le resultó extremadamente raro que la chica sueñe con él, aunque si se ponía a recordar él varias veces soñó con ella cuando estaban en la escuela, y no tenía nada de malo.

Se tocó el pelo para comprobar si seguía convertido en Ginny, y descubrió con terror que no. Su cabello ahora era corto, en vez de largo… eso quería decir que ahora tenía el aspecto de Ron. Debía apresurarse.

Se movió muy despacio para poder salir de la cama, pero entonces sucedió algo que no esperó: _Hermione abrió los ojos…_

_¡MERLÍNNNNNNNNNN AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**FIN DEL CAPII. **

Creen que soy muy mala al terminar así el capi? Vote SI o NO… jajaaa, no mentira.

ACLARACION:

1.- Ron no es que sea taaaaaaaaaaaan baboso, es que tiene baba. Como el mismo lo dice. Jajajaja, no podía evitar hacerlo así al pobre Ron… es medio depravado el chico.

Bueeno, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todos los que siguen mandando Rw!

Besos! Cuidense!


	9. Salvando mi Pellejo

Hola lectores! Nuevamente, les dejo el capítulo 9. Ojala les guste, estoy un poco apurada así que solo quiero decirles que a todos los que pasan les agradezco mucho que lo hagan. Lo apreciamos mucho. Así que… un saludo enorme.

Cuidense!

Daii y Flor.

**Noveno Capítulo:**

**Salvando mi Pellejo **

Se quedó estático, inmóvil… ¿Qué podía hacer? Correr… no era buena opción, fingir que todo estaba bien… ¡Qué patético! ¡NO!,… ¡¿QUÉ HACER?!

Hermione aún lo miraba fijo. No decía nada y todavía tenía cara somnolienta.

¿Ron? susurró con voz apenas audible.

Eh…

¿Estoy soñando?- preguntó esta media aturdida.

… eh, si. Todo esto es un sueño,… se supone que no puedo decírtelo porque sino el sueño se enoja. Pero cómo me caes bien… Te lo diré, ¡Es un sueño!- dijo el chico en susurro, no quería que Kate también se despertara y complicara las cosas.

Ah… ¿Y si es un sueño puedo hacer lo que yo quiero?

Claro. Yo también hago lo que quiero,… por ejemplo, me voy…- dijo Ron, empezando a levantarse.

No. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Si no lo haces gritaré. replicó Hermione, sujetándolo de un brazo.

-¿¡Eh?!- eso si que era extraño. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione quería quedarse con él? No se opuso, puesto que la castaña lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado… y además, tenía miedo de que la amenaza de la castaña pudiera suceder y así despertar a Kate o a su primo.- Bueno. Me quedo. Pero…

Gracias articuló la chica con voz todavía más baja.

Hermione, escucha… realmente tengo que…- él no pudo continuar. No podía ver del todo a Hermione, pero sintió su cuerpo pegado al de él. Al parecer la chica se había acercado.- Her-miooo…ne… yo… tengooo _que iir-mee…_

La castaña lo abrazó tanto con los brazos como con las piernas, no le decía a él absolutamente nada. Todo lo que Ron llegaba a oír era la respiración calma de la chica, y su corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

Si se ponía a analizar la situación:… _esto no era normal._ Solo Hermione podía abrazarlo a él en estas tres situaciones; estando ebria, en Shock, o… sufriendo un derrame cerebral.

Ya que ninguna de esas opciones eran las disponibles, lo único que pudo suponer es que Hermione estaba tan dormida y aturdida que no sabía lo que hacía.

Solamente, debía desprendérsela del cuerpo con mucha delicadeza (cosa que no se de cuenta) y llevar a cabo su plan de escape de una mísera vez.

Con tan solo proponerse quitarse los brazos de Hermione de su cuello, la chica se quejó súbitamente. Las cosas se estaban poniendo verdaderamente complicadas a estas alturas. ¡_Mil millones de Changos!_

Intentó otra vez salir de esa cama, pero fue en vano. La chica se le prendía a él como si fuera una garrapata en la piel de un perro.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Por qué no quieres abrazarme?- preguntó con dificultad la castaña.

-¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para bromas, Hermione… ¡Déjame!- dijo este al borde de la desesperación.

-No puedo entenderlo… ¿Tan fea te parezco?- interrogó con un deje de preocupación que el chico que percibió.

Lo que el pelirrojo acababa de oír lo dejo atónito totalmente. Esto no podía ser posible ni en la más alocada de las dimensiones. ¿Hermione planteándole una cosa así?

Sí, que causaba risa. O mejor dicho, susto…

No sabía si su hermanastra estaba al borde de un trauma psicológico, o estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para no corroborar sus acciones o… de verdad, (y esto último, no lo creía ni soñando) le estaba preguntando algo así.

-Contesta, Ron- insistió la castaña con un susurro apenas audible.

El chico aún seguía ignorándola, creyendo que la causa de todo sería que estaba dormida. Pero, entonces ocurrió algo que el chico no esperó.

Hermione le agarró la cabeza con actitud de posesión, y ante el desconcierto de Ron, la chica lo besó. Tan solo apretó sus labios contra los del chico, pero con una enorme presión e intensidad, para después soltarlo y dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada totalmente dormida.

**O.o**

)((((()))()))(((((()))(((()))))))()()(()))))))**…………………**

Dentro del cerebro de Ron, pareció que se apagaron todos los motores y funciones hasta que su mente quedó en completa oscuridad. La cara del chico mostraba tal catástrofe dentro de su cuerpo; sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mirando el completo vacío, su cara estaba cambiando de color como si fuera un camaleón… todos los colores del arco iris se hicieron presente en ese rostro, su boca estaba dura intentando de comprender el contacto que había sentido hace un rato,…

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que cuando repasaba otra vez, todo lo sucedido, su cara se iba desfigurando aún más a causa de la conmoción. _¡Hermione lo había besado!... ¡y él lo había disfrutado…! LLUVIA DE CHANNNESSS. _

¿Cómo podía ser? …. ¿Y si estaba muerto?... Quizá en algún momento que el no recordara Hermione se hubiera enterado que él era Ron en el cuerpo de Ginny, y así lo hubiera matado a sangre fría.

………… (((()))))))(((()((((((())))))))()()()()()

Su cerebro volvió a funcionar otra vez como siempre lo había echo; digamos, medio mal… medio bien, pero al menos funcionaba.

Parpadeó con mucha fuerza,… entonces, abrió los ojos y…. cayó en la cuenta que solamente había estado durmiendo. Estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo, todo lo que podía ver eran sábanas de color blanco que lo cubrían de la cabeza a los pies, no había ni rastro de la chica… CHANGOOS, todo había sido un tonto sueño. Se había quedado dormido. _¡Qué estúpido era!_.Se dio cuenta que sería tarde ya que escucho la voz de Hermione conversando con Kate y diciendo que había tenido un extraño sueño que le pareció muy real, pero no presto atencion a todo el relato de la chica, ya que comenzó a percatarse de la situacion en la que estaba.

Todavía estaba tan aturdido que su cerebro que no podía procesar de una forma coherente todas las ideas, así que… en un segundo de total desconcierto se le ocurrió gritar:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! ¡¿PORQUÉ GRITAS!?- gritó Kate con espanto.

El no podía verla puesto que estaba todo tapado con las mantas de esa cama y a pesar de eso, encima percibía, que había luz solar en el cuarto… ¿Eso significaba qué era de día ya? _CHANGOOS._

-Ginny. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la voz de la castaña preocupada. Ambas chicas tendrían que estar esperando una buena respuesta de ella.

…. Eh, estoy bien… es que tuve un fea pesadilla…- dijo Ron formulando la voz de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu voz?- inquirió Kate.

-Es… que…que… estoy media resfriada. Durante la noche hizo frío…

-Si, eso es verdad. Igualmente, ya debes levantarte. Nosotras tenemos que irnos.-explicó Kate.

Esto se iba complicando cada vez más aún. Todavía quedaba una esperanza: Quizá aún su cuerpo siga siendo el de Ginny. Para poder estar al tanto de ellos, toco su cabello…

_ESTO ERA EL FIN_

Sus mechones de pelo eran cortos, y no largos. Ya no era Ginny,… ya no tenía el aspecto de su hermana, sino que tenía su mismísimo aspecto.

No podía dejarse ver, ya que las chicas se pegarían un susto tremendo. Especialmente, Hermione que él sabía que reaccionaría como la bestia que era: degollándolo, acuchillándolo, golpeándolo o fusilándolo. Cualquiera le vendría perfecto a la castaña.

Creyó por un segundo, que la idea de desaparecer ahí mismo era una solución a ese problema. Sin embargo, él tenía en cuenta que no le salía muy bien el proceso de desaparición… realmente, prefería morir en manos de Hermione que morir porque su cuerpo se separe en distintos pedazos.

No tenía su varita a mano, por lo que la esperanza de hacer algún hechizo no era buena elección. _¿¡Qué rayos podía hacer!?Estaba en el horno._

-Date prisa, Ginny. Hoy tenemos que entregar el proyecto, así que tenemos que llegar puntual- exigió Hermione, haciendo que el chico se desesperara todavía más.

No tenía otra alternativa, más que enfrentarse con lo que había provocado. Con todo el impulso del mundo que pudo desarrollar Ron, se levantó de un saltó de la cama enrollado con las sabanas en todo el cuerpo… aunque apenas llegaba a ver un poco a su alrededor por la débil transparencia de la sábana, salió disparando del cuarto con mucho dificultad. Sus pies estaban medios acalambrados y le costaban correr por el hecho de estar envueltos en esas mantas.

Puso todo su valor, y llegó hasta una puerta en el pasillo que reconoció como la del baño. La abrió y entró allí dejando caer su cuerpo agotado al suelo.

-¡Ginny!¡Qué rayos sucede!-gritó la voz de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta. El chico supo desde un principio, que la visión de verlo correr a él (a Ginny, más precisamente) como un loco, abrigado en mantas, hasta el baño… no era una escena muy saludable.

Ron se puso de pie, y miró su rostro en el espejo: ahí estaba él mismo, con una cara espantada totalmente. Dudaba de sí la sangre le estaba llegando a los pómulos de tanta palidez que tenía. Sus cabellos pelirrojos contrastaban con esa blancura en la piel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kate, demostrando un deje de intranquilidad en su voz.

-Eh… sí. Es que, tenía ganas… de vomitar-inventó el chico, procurando no dejar de lado su femenina voz. Después de decir eso, comenzó a formular ruidos de vómito con la boca. Incluso jaló la cadena del baño dos o tres veces.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-consultó Hermione, cambiando su voz de inseguridad por una de preocupación.

-¡No! ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡No te preocupes!-se apresuró a aclarar el chico. Había ya zafado de ser descubierto una vez, pero no podía correr el riesgo nuevamente. Lo que debía hacer y rápido, era inventar algún plan para salir de ese baño lo antes posible.

La única opción posible en su cabeza, fue la desaparecerse… realmente, no había otra manera de escapar. ¿Pero, y si le erraba? No quería perder partes de su cuerpo en el proceso o aparecerse en lugares equivocados como varias veces había sucedido.

-¡Ginny! ¿¡Quieres que entre?! Podría ayudarte.-dijo la voz de la castaña detrás de puerta. Con esas palabras Ron ya no podía dejar que su corazón salte de pánico, tenía que hacer eso: desaparecerse y hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-¿Sabes,… Hermione? No te hagas problema alguno. Estoy media mareada y me duele el estómago, así que me voy a desaparecer e ir a casa. Discúlpame, pero no estoy del todo bien- el chico creyó que si desaparecía como de la nada, fundiría sospechas en ambas chicas, así que era mejor dar una justificación.

-Eh… como quieras. ¿Pero, no apeteces irte por la chimenea mejor?-

-…No… porque, me marearía mucho y me pondría aún peor. Creo que la mejor manera es desaparecerme.

-De acuerdo. Solo déjame saludarte….- la puerta del baño empezó a abrirse.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces. Fijó en su mente su propia habitación, y puso toda la energía posible para desear estar ahí. Sintió un leve sacudido en su panza y, respiró profundo.

En su cabeza, rogó que haya podido llegar a donde quería. Todavía no abría los ojos a pesar de que se había ido el sacudimiento en su cuerpo, Tenía miedo de abrirlo y encontrarse con la cara de Hermione a punto de matarlo.

Contó hasta tres y muy despacio abrió su ojo izquierdo…

Ya no se veían los azulejos blancos del baño de Kate, sino postres colgados en la pared de diversos equipos de Quiddich. _¡Merlín, lo había logrado!_

Abrió el otro ojo ya sin miedo alguno, y ahora sin ninguna duda supo que estaba en su cuarto: Allí estaba su cama, el piso tarugado, el armario y su escoba de Quiddich.

No sabía si lo que le ponía feliz, era el hecho de haber podido escapar con éxito de su hermanastra o haber logrado por primera vez en su vida, desaparecerse con triunfo.

Antes del salir del cuarto, saltó como un nene cuando le regalan un helado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño esperando encontrar a Ginny y saludarla,… pero al parecer la chica ya se había ido porque no había ni rastro de ella allí.

Había dejado en el piso la sábana blanca de la cama de Kate. Quizá no la escuchó a ella diciéndole que la quería saludar, o quizá tenía tanto malestar que optó por irse ya.

Pobre… debía sentirse muy mal, jamás la había visto de esa forma.

La había notado extraña desde que llegó la noche anterior, incluso le pareció extraño que no hablara lo suficiente. Ella era más bien charlatana.

Pero ahora encontraba una respuesta: la pelirroja tenía problemas de estómago, incluso recordaba que fue seguidas veces al baño.

-¿Ya se fue?- le preguntó Kate, abriendo la puerta del baño. Como no escuchó más la voz de Ginny, le pareció extraño.

-Si. Si que se sentía mal. Olvidó que estaba en pijama, y que debía ponerse su ropa- observó Hermione distinguiendo eso mismo.

-Supongo que ya habrá llegado a su casa. No te preocupes, estará bien-

-Si, de eso estoy segura. Siempre fue buena en desaparición… En fin, tenemos que irnos. No quiero llegar tarde y no entregar ese proyecto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!-gritó Ron bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Estaba tan conmocionado que no se dio cuenta que lucía un pijama de chica, y que a esa hora toda la familia dormía en la casa. Era muy temprano.

El moreno que estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala se despertó con todo ese alboroto, entre la confusión y la incredulidad. No sabía si estaba soñando o de verdad esos aullidos eran reales.

Ron agarró a su amigo por los hombros y lo zamarreó con fuerza.

-¡Despierta, Harry! ¡Despierta!

-¡Ron! ¡Ya estoy despierto, suéltame!- reaccionó molesto el moreno. Que se alejó lo más que pudo del pelirrojo, puesto que su cara mataba del susto. No se entendían bien sus gestos, no se llegaba a entender que sentimientos transmitía… pero aún así despertaban susto.

-¡Pude salir vivo! ¡No me morí!

-Ya veo, Ron. ¡¿Qué sucedió?! Tuve bastantes problemas para convencer a tu familia de donde estabas, y debes tenerlo en cuenta- dijo Harry, seriamente.

-¡Si lo tengo en cuenta! ¡Y lo que sucedió es una historia demasiado larga… no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar!-exclamaba Ron , sin darse cuenta que por poco gritaba y su familia dormía.

-¡¿Ron, quieres calmarte!? ¡Vas a despertar a todos y ahí si que tendrás problemas!-

-Lo siento. Es qué fue demasiado.- el pelirrojo respiró hondo procurando tranquilizarse, y tomó asiento en el sofá.

-Dime que pasó. Todavía debes arreglar las cosas con Ginny, porque según Hermione, ella conoce a Kate, durmió en la casa de ella, no fue con Fred en busca de empleo y toda la familia lo sabe- explicó Harry, provocando que Ron se tornada de un color pálido con aire a un cadáver.

-No voy a meter a Ginny en esto. ¡Ella le contará a Hermione!

-No le contará porque eres su hermano, y querrá salvar tu pellejo.

-Veo que no terminas de conocer a mi hermana…

-Escucha, será mejor que lo hagas o tendrás serios problemas. Más serios que los que ya tienes.

-Yo… veré que haré…-articuló Ron, todavía no muy convencido.

Harry suspiró resignado.

-¿Al final… tu idea fue cierta?... ¿Hermione y su amiga Kate, están con hombres como tú dijiste..?- interrogó el moreno, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Puesto que sabía que el chico había echo todo lo que hizo, en vano.

-Eh… Por supuesto que sí.

-¿A sí?- Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si. Había todo tipo de hombres, rubios, calvos, gordos, flacos… de todo. Había uno llamado Bob, y otro con nombre, Car. Uno era australiano...y dos o tres de Escocia.

-Mira que bien. ¿Y tú de cuál te enamoraste?- preguntó Harry sarcástico.

-De ninguno, Harry. Ya sabes que mi corazón te pertenece a ti.

El moreno lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Adiós, mi vida- saludó Ron a su amigo, guiñándole un ojo y caminando escaleras arriba. Cuando ya estuvo por la mitad rompió en una carcajada.

-¡Ya verás que yo me reiré mas fuerte cuando Hermione te descubra y te rompa la cabeza…! – gritó Harry, estando muy seguro de ello.

**FIN DEL CAPII. **


	10. Una Excelente Película

-Nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.k Rowling y Warner.

Hola a los fieles lectores! Una vez más les agradecemos mucho los Rw que nos mandan, nos sentimos contentas de ser hacer un fic que se aprecia mucho. Lamentamos el retraso, se que estuvimos mal y les mandamos una sinceras disculpas… pero, hubo un poco de falta de inspiración y pocas ganas. Así que, ojala sepan entender.

Intentaremos que esto no vuelva a pasar, aunque lamentablemente comencemos las clases el lunes que viene y estaremos medio cortas de tiempo, subiremos los capítulos lo mas rápido posible. En fin, un nuevo capítulo...

Por lo pronto, disfruten el nuevo capítulo, que les aseguro esta divertido.

Un saludo enorme!

Dai y Flor.

**Décimo Capítulo:**

**Una excelente película**

No era buena la idea de contarle a Ginny todo este asunto del plan elaborado, prefería entregarse a Hermione que soportar a su hermana recriminándole o poniéndole en evidencia ella misma.

Pero, eso sí, algo debía hacer. Como bien lo dijo Harry, la castaña se enteraría si su hermana no era su cómplice. El estaba al tanto de la amistad entre ambas, y que sería un enorme desafío hacer que Ginny le ayudara.

Sin embargo no tenía otra alternativa más que hacer que ella sea su encubridor en esta "conspiración". Por eso, después de tomar una siesta merecida, porque lo que había dormido junto a Hermione no podía llamarse "siesta". Sino, algo parecido a dormir con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, sumamente muy incómodo…

Antes de llegar a quedar dormido en su habitación, ideó varias maneras de lograr su propósito. Quizá si Ginny sentía algo de lástima por él, lo encubriría. Por eso, sintió que debía hacer el mejor papel de pobrecito… o exagerar algo más de lo debido toda la situación, algo así como que el plan se llevó a cabo solo por el bien de la propia Hermy,… que había escuchado algo sobre que la familia de Kate era media satánica,… o alguna de esas tontas historias que siempre funcionaban… por lo menos, en las películas.

Así que se decidió: esa misma tarde, antes de que Hermione llegue a casa, él pondría manos a la obra para que su hermanita de sangre no sea un problema y le dé una mano.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny creyó que si se quedaba en su habitación y ordenaba algunas de las cosas que estaban tiradas por ahí, y limpiaba un poco de la mugre acumulada, sería una buena forma de dejar pasar la tarde.

Estaba tan aburrida, que cualquier cosa era divertida. Había notado con sorpresa que le faltaban unas prendas de su ropa, pero imaginó que quizá estarían para lavar y ella no lo recordaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en sacar las pelusas de polvo de debajo de la cama que no se percató que había abierto la puerta de su cuarto, y ahora la observaban.

-Ginny-llamó Ron, con todo lo débil que podía tener su voz. Todavía no se sentía listo. ¿Y si la pelirroja se negaba a prestarle su ayuda? _No puede ser tan perra… ¿o si?_

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? Estoy limpiando-respondió la chica con impaciencia. Se olvidó un poco de la suciedad y miró a los ojos a su hermano, esperando que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle. Por supuesto, alguna estupidez de aquellas. Pero, estaba acostumbrada a poner cara de interesada cuando la gente le hablaba, aunque se esté aburriendo de muerte y las palabras de la otra persona no tengan nada de interesante para ella.

-Tengo que pedirte,… un favor - articuló el pelirrojo, un poco nervioso.

-Dime.- contestó la chica, creyendo que seria cualquiera de esos favores insignificantes que siempre le pedía su hermano.

-Primero que todo, si tu de verdad eres mi hermana, y me quieres mucho, deberías demostrarlo ayudándome con este favor. Yo sé que es un enorme favor, y que se requiere de esfuerzo, pero… de verdad, si me quieres…-

-Dilo ya, Ron.-saltó la chica muy impaciente.

-Muy bien.-el chico tomó aire muy profundamente- Necesito que tú seas mi cómplice.

-¿Cómo?-Ginny no estaba entendiendo del todo, y era porque su hermano no era sumamente explícito.

Ron creyó necesaria la idea de contarle toda la historia desde el principio hasta el fin, se encargó de exagerar un poco el tema de que Hermione quizá este en peligro con eso de visitar a Kate… pensó en echarle algo de culpa a Harry, pero no sería muy justo de su parte.

Al terminar, Ginny se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta y los pómulos caídos. Faltaba poco para que se le caiga la baba por el mentón, y ni se diera cuenta de eso.

-Ron…déjame entender,… ¿usaste mi cuerpo para cerciorarte que Hermione se porte bien?-analizó la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente.

-No. Pedí prestado por un corto período de tiempo tu cuerpo, para poder salvar a Hermione de una posible, mala influencia de parte de Kate… o de su familia- explicó el chico, exagerando un poco el asunto.

Ginny lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. No se sentía enojada, pero sí molesta… pudo haber echo cualquier cosa, incluyendo perjudicarla a ella en algún aspecto.

-Ron, no es gracioso. ¡Pudiste haberte puesto en evidencia delante de Hermione y su amiga, y… no te digo que te hubiera matado como tú dices, pero te aseguro que no te hubiera hablado por el resto de su vida!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso es que necesito tu ayuda!

-¿¡Cómo crees que te ayudaré Ron ¡Ya bastante te ayudé prestándote mi cuerpo, y sin permiso!-

-

Si, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Pero, de verdad, necesito que hagas como si todo lo que yo viví tú lo hayas vivido. Escúchame- dijo antes de que su hermana abriera la boca en señal de protesta- solo tienes que fingir que conoces a Kate, que estuviste durmiendo en su casa, y que al último minuto, te fuiste de ahí porque te sentías algo enferma. ¡Eso es todo!

-Ron, me encantaría ayudarte, pero eso que me propones no es tan sencillo como tú lo pintas.

-¡Ginny, por favor¡Solo te pido eso!-el chico estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas. Cualquier cosa a cambio de la colaboración de su hermana.

Ginny sabía que podía ayudarle sin problemas, sin embargo, no quería mentirle a Hermione. A pesar de todo, era su mejor amiga y su casi hermana.

Además, si cedía tan rápido con su hermano luego el creería que podría manejarla a su antojo y eso no era bueno para un hermano mayor. Tomó la decisión de ayudarle, pero a cambio de algo…

Ginny suspiró.

-De acuerdo, hermano. Te ayudaré… sobre todo por que das un poquito de lástima-se resignó la pelirroja.

-¡OH, gracias Ginny¡Te adoro!-exclamó él, con una sonrisa fiestera que rebosaba de felicidad.

-…Pero, con una condición…-siguió diciendo su hermana, provocando la desaparición de la sonrisa de Ron.- debes hacer todas mis tareas matutinas por esta semana, incluye arreglar mi cama, mi cuarto, hacer lo mamá me pida a mí,… eso mismo, y yo a cambio te daré una mano con el tema de Hermione.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio¡No puedo hacer todos tus trabajos, apenas llego a terminar los míos!-reclamó el pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento, debiste pensarlo antes de hacer toda esa estupidez que hiciste. A propósito, como ya empieza la cuenta regresiva para hacer mis quehaceres, termina de limpiar mi cuarto…- Ginny le sonrió maliciosamente a su hermano y salió su de cuarto dejándolo con los puños apretados.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A pesar de los enormes sacrificios de limpiar y limpiar toda la semana, Ron ganó el apoyo de su hermana y Hermione jamás se enteró de la verdad. Fue bueno tener una alianza con ella, puesto que varias veces la castaña nombró esa velada donde Ginny se descompuso, o cuando le preguntó que opinaba de Kate.

La pelirroja tenía buenas respuestas para eso, casi todo inventado, o de algunos detalles que le había pasado Ron. Todo resultó muy bien allí mismo, inclusive, la familia misma creyó todo.

Ginny tuvo que arreglar con Fred, para que Hermione no se enterara que ella si lo había acompañado a él en busca de empleo. Fue sencillo, el chico no pedido muchas explicaciones puesto que ni le importaba y Ginny lo sobornó con la vieja escoba de Quiddich que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ese sábado, Ron se tomó un descanso con todas esas tareas domésticas, ya había acabado con todo. Además que Ginny no le dio nuevos trabajos, lo que fue un alivio.

-Harry, voy a alquilar un video. ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó Ron a su amigo, en cuanto pasó por la sala y lo vio sentado mirando el televisor muy aburrido.

-No puedo. En 2 minutos llegará tu mamá, y me pidió que le ayudara a sacar la tarántulas del jardín- respondió el moreno, haciendo zapping.

-No sabía que teníamos tarántulas en el jardín.-comentó Ron, sorprendido.

-Es porque no sales de la casa desde hace días. Todo el tiempo estás limpiando.

-¡Y con razón¡Si no lo hago, Ginny no me ayudará con ya sabes qué!- saltó Ron, bastante ofendido.

-Te lo mereces por tonto- le dijo Harry, con ganas de hacerlo enojar.

-A veces sospecho de porqué Voldemort no te quiere… -murmuró Ron, apretando los dientes.

Ginny bajó las escaleras en aquel momento, con mucha prisa en verdad.

-¡Ginny¿Me acompañas a alquilar un video?- la invitó Ron.

-…Eh, no puedo… debo ir a ver crecer el césped. ¡Es apasionante! ¡Adiós!- la pelirroja, corrió hasta la cocina y no se volvió a ver.

-En esta casa nadie me quiere- susurró Ron, apretando los puños y provocado que sus uñas se clavaran en la palma de su mano dejando una fea marca allí.

Harry río.

-Ve y pregúntale a Hermione. No esta haciendo nada importante-Sugirió el moreno.

-¡Oh, sí¡Cómo si quisiera que yo la invitara¡¿Todavía no entiendes la realidad¡Ella me aborrece!-explotó Ron, presa del enojo.

_Hablando de Roma… _La castaña bajó de las escaleras tan rápido como lo había echo anteriormente Ginny, echó un vistazo a sus antiguos compañeros del colegio.

-¿Quién me acompaña a alquilar un video?-consultó poniéndose una campera de abrigo.

Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido y, Harry se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Yo voy!- dijo Ron levantando la mano en alto, como si quisiera responder la pregunta que la maestra preguntó a sus alumnos.

-Bien. Vamos-

Ambos salieron rumbo al Video Club de la zona, decididos a alquilar alguna película

entretenida como para pasar la tarde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Una vez que llegaron al Video Club, recorrieron las estanterías con las diferentes películas que podían llegar a escoger.

-Ven, Hermione. Por aquí hay películas de acción…- dijo Ron, observando uno de los carteles que señalaba la zona de películas de acción.

-¿¡Qué?! Yo no voy a alquilar una película de acción… -se apresuró a decir la castaña, provocando que su compañero se detuviera en seco para mirarla.

-¿Porqué no quieres una película de acción?-interrogó él, pensando que podría llegar a convencerla.

-Porque no me gustan… jamás me gustaron. Son muy aburridas.

-Pero,… yo vine aquí con la idea de alquilar algo de acción…-dijo el pelirrojo, procurando mantener la cordura.

-Pues, lo lamento. Hubieras traído dinero para ti, y así te hubieras alquilado lo tuyo.

-¿Tú no tienes dinero para dos películas?- insistió el chico, empezando a molestarse.

-¡No! No voy a gastar todos mis ahorros en ti. Yo vine a alquilar una única película y eso voy a hacer- espetó Hermione, con actitud altanera.

-¡Hermione¡No seas malvada!-chilló el chico, bastante enojado.

-No soy malvada, soy objetiva. Ya te dije que no me gustan las películas de acción, busquemos algo que nos guste a ambos. ¿Vale?-pensó Hermione, notando que estaba siendo algo egoísta (aunque no quiera admitirlo), y le causaba algo de tristeza la mirada de desilusión de su hermanastro (y esto por supuesto, que JAMÁS lo admitiría).

-Vale-asistió el chico, sin ver otra alternativa- ¿Qué querías alquilar tú?

-No sé… pensé que sería divertido algo así como un documental…- respondió la castaña, sonriendo soñadoramente.

En cambio, Ron no sonreía soñadoramente, estaba viendo muy seriamente a Hermione, como si hubiera tenido trastornos muy graves a lo largo de su infancia y eso influyera en el presente.

-¿Acaso has perdido el juicio¡Yo no voy a ver un documental!-dijo el pelirrojo elevando un tanto la voz. Ya se había perdido algo de esa amabilidad que intentaba sostener.

-¿Porqué no? Son muy interesantes. Te lo aseguro.

-No lo creo.- ladro Ron, casi echando humo por los orificios nasales.

-¡Ron¡Es mi dinero y yo haré lo que quiera!

-¿Y qué pasó con eso de " busquemos algo que nos guste a ambos ¿ vale?"- señaló Ron, formulando la vocecita de Hermione como a de una niña tonta. Cosa que ofendió bastante a la castaña.

-¡Pero, Ron¡Yo vine aquí con la idea de ver _La marcha de los pingüinos!_

El pelirrojo quiso aguantarse la risa, porque sabía que cualquier signo que faltase el respeto a su amiga le haría ganar a él, una bofetada.

-¡Y yo vine aquí con la maravillosa idea de ver _Misión imposible III_!- exclamó cerrando los puños furiosamente.

-¡Ay, por dios ¡No me hagas reír ¡Tom Cruise saltando por el aire medio de una tormenta de fuego que no se sabe de donde salió, y saliendo vivito y coleando de cualquier situación imposible de escapar!- se burló Hermione descaradamente.- ¡La Marcha de los Pingüinos es más educativa!

-¡Oh, si, si, si…¡Un montón de pingüinos que se deslizan con patines de hielo por el Antártico ¡No me digas tonterías ¿A quién le interesa?-

-¡No seas ignorante ¡No son patines de hielo! ¡Son sus pies!

-¡Cómo sea! ¡Es aburrido!

-Mira,… -dijo Hermione, que creyó que era mejor llegar a un acuerdo- mejor decidamos otra cosa. ¿Sí?

Ron suspiró resignado.

-Bien. ¡Pero cumple con lo que dices!-

Fueron recorriendo las distintas estanterías, buscando algo que les guste. Al principio ninguno, encontró nada bueno o digno de alquilar, hasta que empezaron a considerar varias opciones.

-¿Qué tal _el amanecer de los muertos? _- propuso Ron, deteniéndose en esa película.

-No me gusta ver zombies que se comen a la gente - opinó Hermione, muy segura.

-¿Y _Residel Evil?_-

-Seguimos con los muertos…

-Ah,… no sabía. ¿_Los Angeles de Charlie?_

-¿Eliges esa porque te gusta la trama o porque te gustan las protagonistas?- preguntó Hermione con la ceja alzada.

-Eh… no importa. ¡Sabes, ya cansas! ¡Nada te viene bien! ¿Porqué no eliges tú algo bueno?

-saltó el chico muy impaciente.

-Bien. _¿Titanic?_

-¿Vienes de Marte! ¡Todo el mundo vio esa película!

-¡Pues yo no!

-Se muere Di Caprio en el final.

-Gracias por contarme, tonto. – le dijo Hermione dirigiendole una mirada fulminante de pocos amigos.

-De nada.

Hermione apretó los dientes y guió sus ojos hacia el resto de las películas.

-¿_Mouling Rouge?_

-No me agrada Nicole Kidman.

-¿Y _Dulce noviembre?_

-Ginny la vio más de 15 veces, no la soporto.

-¿S_hakespeare apasionado_?

-Escucha, Señorita Romántica, no quiero películas donde haya besos. ¿Se entiende?- objetó Ron, media harto.

Sin embargo, Hermione también estaba media cansada de toda la situación. Apretó los puños con infinitas ganas de golpear a Ron.

-¡Mira, ya no me importa, qué película miremos, pero alquilemos una!- estalló.

-Te propongo algo: cerramos los ojos, y yo señalo una película cualquiera, esa será la que veamos… ¡No importa cuál ¿Okay?- dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndole una mano a Hermione, que ella se encargó de estrechar. El trato estaba hecho.

-Me parece bien. Nos ayudará- añadió la castaña.

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, entonces Ron levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo movió por toda la estantería cruzando los dedos de elegir una buena película. Incluso, se movió de lugar y avanzó unos pasos más. Justo cuando decidió dejar su dedo quieto abrió los ojos, diciéndole a Hermione que haga lo mismo que él.

Al abrir los ojos y ver que película había seleccionado Ron, se quedaron quietos por un segundo.

-Ron…

-¿Qué?

-Te informo, que no pienso ver _Las aventuras eróticas de Hércules - _terció la castaña mirando seriamente a su hermanastro.

-… ¿Y… porqué,… no?- inquirió él, bajando su brazo y dejando de señalar la película porque algunos clientes del local se habían detenido a tratar de entender porqué el señalaba esa película.

-¡Ron!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Una vez más!- aseguró el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos después que Hermione. Repitió todo el proceso una vez más, hasta que decidió detener su dedo un lugar bastante alejado del de donde estaba la otra película.

Abrieron los ojos nuevamente, esperando encontrar algo mejor.

-¿_El Juego del Miedo_? - corroboró Hermione mirando la portada de la película que la retractó un poco.

-No está mal. Es de terror. Fred me dijo que estaba buena- opinó Ron, recordando las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Pero, no es sangrienta? No me gusta lo sangriento- la idea de tener que ver sangre y tripas no le agradaba mucho a Hermione.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Ron, con una sonrisa.- La portada es solo para asustar. Seguro nos gustará.

-Si tú lo dices. Bien, llevémosla. Ya me quiero ir-

Pagaron la película de una buena vez y se fueron rumbo a casa de ambos. Como se había largado a llover, tuvieron que correr por la calle, por poco, resbalándose con los charcos de agua.

Una vez dentro de la caliente casa, prepararon un ambiente en la sala con pochoclo, apagando la luz para ver mejor la película (y según Ron, que concuerde con la película de miedo) y el enorme sillón de la casa frente al televisor.

Al principio la película se fue tornando pasable, luego empezó a haber sangre,… sangre… sangre… y más sangre.

-Ron… ¿Porqué el payasito hace todo eso?- preguntó Hermione, al pelirrojo. No quería admitir que le estaba impresionando bastante esa película, es más, no quería taparse los ojos en ciertas partes para no quedar como una idiota frente a Ron. Le importaba mucho lo que pensara de ella,… aunque¡Porqué rayos le importaba!

-¿Yo cómo puedo saberlo Hermione? Apenas va por la mitad. Respondió el chico, en el mismo estado de Shock que se hermanastra.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en esa película que habían abandonado el pochoclo, y sus ojos enormemente abiertos no se despegaban de la tele.

Entonces, hubo un momento de suficiente sorpresa de la película, que se complementó con un estruendoso trueno proveniente de afuera, en la que ambos gritaron desaforadamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Ron se espantó tanto que agarró a Hermione y la abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el hombre de ella. La chica respondió al abrazó puesto que también estaba asustada.

Se quedaron así duros, sin desprender los ojos de la pantalla, hasta que comprendieron en la situación que se encontraron ambos y se soltaron bastante incómodos.

Hermioné se sonrojó un poco, al igual que su hermanastro que por poco adquiría el tono de su cabello.

-¡Estoy cansado de esta película!- chilló Ron, saltando del sofá y quitando el video tirándolo al piso. Preso de los nervios y el susto, comenzó a pisarlo con ganas.

-Ron, debemos devolver ese video- se percató Hermione luego de un momento de ver como Ron casi hacía trizas la película.

-¡Uy, tienes razón¡Bueno, cualquier pregunta… nos vino así!- el chico dejó de pisar la cinta y se recostó en el sillón.

-De acuerdo.

Un trueno y el constante viento de afuera los sobresaltó.

-Recuérdame jamás volver a alquilar una cinta de terror…-comentó el pelirrojo.

Hermioné asistió torpemente con la cabeza.

-Bien, no se tú. Pero, debo ir al baño… creo que de tanto susto me indispuse- dijo la castaña levantándose del sillón caminando escaleras arriba.

-No quiero asustarte… pero creo que yo también. O por lo menos, un fluido me esta mojando la pierna… y, es constante…- Ron puso cara de asco, y subió escaleras arriba como un huracán, mientras que Hermione se reía por aquel comentario.

**FIN DEL CAPII. **

Como vieron, un nuevo acercamiento entre la pareja. :)

Pronto vendrán más episodios como estos, donde habrá más acercamiento como ustedes esperaban. Así que, eso es todo, que les haya gustado.

Gracias por los Rw, y no dejen de mandar, que ya aprendimos como responderlos y lo haremos en cuanto podamos.

Saludos!


End file.
